


Redemption

by therealaisabelle



Series: The Trouble with Pro Hero Kids ft. Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Comedy, Crack, Dabi is Bad at Feelings (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki, Pro Hero Kaminari Denki, Pro Hero Kirishima Eijirou, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, Pro Hero Shinsou Hitoshi, Pro Hero Todoroki Shouto, Pro Hero Uraraka Ochako, Pro Hero kids, Takami Keigo | Hawks is Bad At Feelings, dabi is a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealaisabelle/pseuds/therealaisabelle
Summary: An AU where everyone lives happily ever after in chaos and Dabi is called *Sensei*.Includes Pro Hero Babies, Pining Dabi, Keiya Takami being a brat, Hawks being unable to say no to his child.Also includes chaotic Oikawa Tooru and his son Tobio being little shits. Additionally, they're ex yakuza.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Trouble with Pro Hero Kids ft. Haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990717
Comments: 40
Kudos: 99





	1. Have a Plus Ultra semester, Dabi-sensei

**Author's Note:**

> Hi? Uh...If you took the time to read this thank you!! I hope it brings you an ounce of joy. <3  
> Also, excuse the possible inconsistency...I'm a full-time student tryna get this degree while the world is burning itself to the grouuuunnnndddd. :/

_**Name: Takami Keiya.**_

_**Quirk: Blue Phoenix Mutation: White, feathered wings, talons.**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**D.O.B: 07/18**_

“I’m sorry we couldn’t tell you sooner.” 

_**Parents: M/M- Quirk Birth**_

_**Father: Takami Keigo (Primary) Father: Todoroki Touya (Secondary)**_

_**Quirk: Fierce Wings Quirk: Cremation**_

Dabi stared at the student file displayed on his iPad’s screen. After ten years in the Villain Reform Program he’d been surprised by many things, and now five years after being given the all-clear for the Reintegration Program he’d assumed nothing could ever surprise him more than finding out that Spinner could lay fucking eggs. 

_**Quirk Description:**_

_**Keiya can control individual feathers like the primary parent. This includes the physical attributes, i.e sharpness. Further, her wings are fire-proof and she can set them on fire as a unit or just individual feathers. The flames are blue like her secondary parent. However, her skin is not fire-proof and though she is also able to use her secondary parent’s quirk openly and exactly like him, it does result in immediate burns. She has no intention of developing this quirk further but that is subject to change upon her acceptance to U.A if she deems fit.**_

Yet here he was, staring into a pair of turquoise eyes that mirrored his, a smirk on lips that slanted exactly like his own and hair that rivaled his in color but curled like a certain red-winged hawk’s. 

Across from him, Aizawa was giving him the option to teach a different hero class. Dabi could barely hear him over the wailing in his head. Touya was fucking livid. His psychiatrist would have a field day if she found out that his mental manifestation of guilt was blaming him for neglecting a child, one he didn’t even know he had. 

A daughter. He had a fucking daughter. Touya’s screaming increased to a single white noise that had Dabi wincing visibly. 

“Dabi,” Aizawa was looking at him expectantly. “What he did was wrong. You are not obligated to speak to her. You’re not obligated to teach that class. You don’t even have to fucking be here.” 

Aizawa was right. Of course, he was. Dabi did not have to deal with this but, running away was exactly the sort of cowardly behavior that would be expected of him. Unfortunately, Dabi the villain had evolved into Dabi-sensei and that meant Dabi the villain’s cowardly behavior had evolved into Dabi-sensei’s daddy complex. Teenagers were little fucking shits, but they’d quickly learned that Dabi was the bigger shit within fifteen minutes of becoming his charge. He’d been guiding future heroes for five years now, how hard could dealing with his child be. 

“I’ll do it,” Aizawa bristled visibly. “It doesn’t matter who she is, she’s my student before anything else and Yuuei’s responsibility.” 

“Are you saying this won’t affect your work ethic?” 

“She’s not the only family I’ll be teaching Eraser.” 

“Yes, but you’ve known the others for years.” 

“It doesn’t mean I won’t rip these earrings out and use Cremation if I have to,” Dabi’s eyes narrowed at Aizawa’s poor attempt at covering his smile. “But I’d do that for any student who was in danger.” 

“And Hawks?” Aizawa shifted in the chair, causing it to squeak. “How do you plan to handle the return of the number two hero?” 

“Shouto is the number two hero,” Dabi scoffed. “I’m not gonna handle shit.” 

“Fair enough,” He sat forward, leaned his elbows on the desk separating them, and tilted his head to look at Dabi. “You no longer have scars Dabi. Your hair is Todoroki red again and coincidentally so is hers. If it were five years ago no one would notice the resemblance between you two, but now?” He chuckled as he glanced down at the ID picture. “There isn’t a single person who wouldn’t be able to see that she’s your kid. What’re you going to do about the questions? The media?” 

“I can handle the questions and the media Eraser,” Dabi responded. “But can she?” 

“What? You think Hawks hasn’t grilled feasible lies into her?” Aizawa questioned. 

“I think Keigo Takami would never do that to his kid,” Dabi quipped. “Don’t pretend you don’t know what he went through with the commission.” 

“I think, Keigo Takami and Hawks are the same people right now as the double agent they were fifteen years ago,” Aizawa’s response was clipped. His obvious distaste for the former number two hero loud and clear. “We are talking about the man who illegally used your DNA to create a child without your consent Dabi.” 

“I’m talking about the man who was abused by your hero society,” Dabi growled. “I’ve lived as a member of both sides of this society, Eraserhead. I can tell you better than anyone else about how they’re really two sides of the same coin.” 

“Alright, what’re you suggesting? We certainly can’t stop your niece or nephew from asking questions.” 

“I can,” Dabi replied. “I need to know if Keigo wants her existence public.” 

“Obviously,” Aizawa chuckled. “You think he’d risk sending her to Yuuei if he didn’t?” 

Aizawa made a pretty compelling point but Dabi continued to stare at him. 

“There’s a letter addressed to you in her file, it’s attached to another part that we can’t access,” Aizawa sighed as he sank back into the chair. Briefly, Dabi could appreciate that he looked good in a suit. He grew his hair out fully after the final battle between Shigaraki and Deku and now it hung in a single braid over his shoulder and down to his ribs, the end was tied in a slim red ribbon that matched his tie and Dabi had no doubt that it was the work of Eri. “It says that you’re the only one with the passcode.” 

Dabi scrolled to the bottom of her information page and sure enough, there was a section that required a password not code. Six letters. 

There was a hint next to it and Dabi decided that he’d much rather do this in private. He locked the iPad and refocused on Aizawa. 

“It says in her file that she grew up in Italy,” Dabi swallowed the implications of that information as he continued. “Went to private schools, learned seven different languages, is a black belt in karate, has mastered archery and fencing? Plays several instruments and has been to six different countries, visited every continent, and played volleyball for six years.” 

Aizawa nodded. Dabi continued. 

“How the fuck?” He paused to narrow his eyes at the principal. “Has no one been able to find Hawks before this year?” 

“When did anyone say anything about not finding him?” 

Dabi’s skin boiled and the tightening of the barbels in his nipples reminded him that he wasn’t allowed to use his quirk on the school grounds. 

“You weren’t exactly privy to the information, Dabi.” 

The temperature skyrocketed and he felt the piercings at the top of his ears and bottom lip begin to tighten. The piercing in his nose hissed as the hoop contracted. 

“It was more like,” Aizawa was testing him, Dabi could tell. “Hawks didn’t want you to know.” 

All five barbels in his dick contracted sharply, and the pain shot through him like an arrow. One overheated hand slammed on the surface of the desk as he began counting down from fifty. By the time the piercings had relaxed again, Aizawa was smiling at him sadly. 

“Is that all?” 

“Yes, have a Plus Ultra semester, Dabi-sensei.” 

“Fuck-” he stood up from the chair, adjusting his turtleneck and fixing his surgical mask to cover the bottom of his face. “-off.” 

He made sure to slam the door loud enough that anyone else on this floor could hear it rattle in the frame. He stepped out into the warm afternoon air and made a beeline for his Mustang. The slick black paint reflected the setting sun blindingly. His next stop would be Shouto’s house. He needed to have a chat with the little shits in his life. All three of them. 

____________________________________________

“Holy fucking shit.” 

There was the distinct sound of someone being smacked in the head and a muttered “Language” as Dabi continued to stare at Shouto. They were in the middle of a chess game. Dabi had just blurted out that he had a daughter and his niece and nephew had overheard. Chess between the Todoroki brothers usually meant business to be discussed. Deku was on patrol, so he couldn’t be home to stop the twins from doing whatever they wanted, and that meant eavesdropping ensued. 

“Are you sure she’s yours?” 

Dabi sat back, their game, now abandoned as he reached for his phone. He pulled up her identification picture and handed the phone to Shouto. The sharp inhale and widening of his eyes informed Dabi that he felt the same as Aizawa regarding her appearance. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Shouto’s eyes flickered from his brother’s face to his supposed niece’s. 

“Language!” 

“You’re such a fucking idiot, I swear to God.” 

The door to Shouto’s office opened and Dabi smirked down at Sora and Kinasa as they stumbled through. The latter muttering about how her brother had no sense of self-preservation. 

“Sit down brats,” his smirk dissolved into a smile as he watched Kinasa plop down on the couch in the corner and Sora sink into the chair next to his. 

Shouto hadn’t looked up from Dabi’s phone. “She’s beautiful.” 

“Yes, she is,” Dabi’s throat tightened violently at the admission. “Her quirk is something special too. Enji would be impressed.” 

At the mention of the former number one hero, everyone bristled. He rolled his eyes. 

“It’s been fucking years,” Dabi sighed. “I’ve spoken to the man. I hate his guts, but he’s changed, hasn’t he?” 

“So, have you, apparently,” Shouto handed his phone back to him. “Have you met her?” 

“No, I haven’t, which is why I’m here.” 

He turned to Sora who was looking between them curiously. 

“She’s been accepted into Class 1-A of the Heroics Department. Her name is Keiya Takami.” 

Sora gaped at him. Kinasa straightened on the couch and stared at him expectantly. 

“I’m going to be your Homeroom and Quirk Combat teacher,” Dabi lifted a palm to silence whatever Sora was about to ask. “I’m only telling you this, so you won’t bombard her with questions.” 

“Oh my God,” Sora squealed. 

“Un-fucking-believable.” 

“God damnit Kinasa! Language!” Sora scowled at her. 

“This is exactly why you should have never met Katsuki Bakugou,” Shouto sighed. 

“So, Hawks-” Kinasa paused and regarded Dabi, “-accessed your DNA illegally? I’m assuming it was illegal because from what we’ve heard, Dabi fifteen years ago-” 

“Had serious self-esteem issues and would never want to father a child,” Sora continued. “He’d prefer to die and take all of his daddy issues with him.” 

Shouto chuckled in agreement. 

“Now, wai-” Dabi started. 

“Why on God’s green Earth would Hawks choose your DNA?” Kinasa continued. 

“They were in love,” Sora’s response was wistful. “Which would also explain why Hawks disappeared.” 

“Oh my God,” Kinasa gasped. “You fucking idiots planned to have a kid at some point, didn’t you?” 

“That’s not the po-” Dabi tried again to interrupt them. 

“The name Keiya is a mix between Keigo and Touya,” Sora reasoned. “Isn’t it?” 

“Hawks would never have been able to come up with a name like that if he didn’t already know that Dabi was Touya Todoroki,” Kinasa added. “The only reason he’d know that is because Dabi told him. Dabi wouldn’t tell a pro hero something like that unless they were serious about each other.” 

“Let me see the picture,” Before Dabi could protest Kinasa had already snatched the phone from him and aimed it at his face to unlock it. “Holy shit, that’s amazing.” 

Dabi and Shouto made eye contact over her shoulder and Shouto smirked openly. He knew all too well about the combined genius of his children. Dabi hated it. 

“Not gonna lie to you Dabi, you’d be pretty hot as a girl,” Sora commented. 

“Right?” Kinasa mused. “Can you imagine we went to school tomorrow not knowing she was related to us?” 

“You’re sounding a little incesty there,” Sora warned. 

Dabi couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped him. “Are you two done?” 

“It says here her birthday was July eighteenth,” Kinasa pointed out. 

“Okay?” Dabi tilted his head quizzically. “You have a thing against Cancer’s kid?” 

“Hawks didn’t go missing until September,” Sora answered. “Keiya was born in Japan, more than likely while you were on trial.” 

Dabi’s jaw unhinged. How had he not noticed that? His trial had officially begun on June 20th almost an entire month before her birth. Keiya’s birth made no actual sense then because Hawks hadn’t spoken a single word to him directly from the moment they’d fought up until his contract with the then Hero Commission was approved. It wasn’t even a full sentence either and now that Dabi thought about it his last words made a lot more sense, a mumbled “Arigato” before he turned and left the building. Dabi was never afforded the opportunity to apologize because six months of group confinement with other SS- Class villains had followed his hearings and by the time he joined the second stage of the Villain Reform Program and was granted access to outside media and visitors, Hawks had vanished. 

“There are only two registered doctors with quirks that could procreate using DNA in Japan,” Kinasa went on as though they hadn’t just broken Dabi. “One of them is responsible for our birth, but if she’d done it, we’d already know and Keiya would’ve been older than us. The other thou-” 

“That’s enough,” Shouto reached around his daughter to take Dabi’s phone from her and jabbed a finger in the direction of the seat she previously occupied. “Anything else Dabi wants to know he can ask Hawks himself.” 

Dabi’s jaw shut with an audible snap. “Absolutely not.” 

“This isn’t up for debate,” Shouto’s tone took on the kind it did when he was forced to discipline the twins. They went rigid. “She’s not just a Takami is she?” 

Dabi swallowed. 

“She’s also a Todoroki by right,” Shouto glared at Dabi. “She doesn’t know you she doesn’t know me or the twins, or Fuyumi or Natsuo. As far as we know she grew up with Hawks. Hawks who never had a childhood… just like us.” 

“Uh, we actually don’t have to worry about that,” Dabi admitted. “She’s very well rounded, been busy for at least half of her life.” 

“What?” 

“Thinking about it now, Hawks raised a spy.” 

Shouto choked. “He raised a what!?” 

“Her dossier is ridiculously impressive,” Dabi grinned at him. “Better than any regular pro hero child. Hawks raised her the way he was raised except better. Voluntary work, villain analysis, multilingual, excellent hand to hand combat skills and weapons expert.” 

“What I’m hearing is,” Kinasa interrupted. “That I should make friends with her.” 

“I think he’s saying,” Sora added. “That Hawks raised his replacement.” 

“Absolutely not,” the response was automatic. “Just because I think she’s great skill-wise doesn’t mean anything, I’ve never met her, I have no idea what I’m dealing with here.” 

“We’re straying,” Shouto blinked at him. “How soon can we meet with Hawks?” 

“We?” Dabi chuckled. “When _I_ meet Hawks again, it’ll be because _he_ wants to see me, not a single second before.” 

“Dab-” 

“If you go anywhere near him,” Dabi regarded his brother coolly. “I’ll risk the past fifteen years of my life and everything we’ve built.” 

Shouto stared at him for a long moment. He didn’t appear angry, he seemed to be more contemplative than anything else. “You’re serious.” 

“He’s still in love,” Sora concluded giddily. 

“That’s enough of you two,” Shouto griped. “Get out, don’t you have things to do?” 

“We were wondering if the others could come over actually,” Dabi chuckled at Shouto’s defeated sigh. Kinasa was a menace by herself but combined with the other pro hero kids the house could become a small psych ward. Dabi knows first-hand the kind of madness that can ensue when they’re left unattended. He’d babysat enough in his spare time that he could say for certain he did not want to be here when they arrived. 

“Sure, princess.” 

“I want to tell you to keep Keiya’s relation to you a secret,” He admitted. “But one look at us together and it’d be hard not to know exactly who she was. So instead, I’m gonna ask you nicely, to keep the rest of hooligans on a tight leash around her.” 

They left in a hurry and Shouto turned back to Dabi. 

“If you’re feeling guilty for lighting his wings on fire _fifteen_ years ago, I think him raising your child without you is payback enough.” 

Dabi chuckled. “I ended his hero career.” 

“Hawks never wanted to be a hero though,” Shouto replied. “Did he?” 

The sound of the front door opening interrupted whatever Dabi was going to say. There was a loud thump and a curse and then a bark of laughter followed by giggling and more loud laughter. 

“Your husband?” 

“You realize that’s what it sounds like when you come over right?” 

“I do not giggle with your children, Shouto,” Dabi gasped indignantly. 

“Of course not,” Shouto deadpanned. “You do have a reputation to uphold.” 

“Exactly.” 

“I have an entire album dedicated to you, Katsuki and Hitoshi in varying hairstyles and outfits, ranging from that tea party when they were four to Eijuma’s eight birthday party when we were forced to dress as fairies,” Shouto admitted. “It’s called Kinasa and Eijuma’s Superpower.” 

“You little shit.” 

“I’ll make you a copy if you say please.” 

In the distance, there was the distinct sound of Shouto’s name. 

“Please,” Dabi mumbled. “And to answer your question. Yes, he did, just not the kind Deku and All Might are. He wanted to have a normal life…he wanted to raise a family, live in Italy, vacation in the Caribbean, he wanted to explore. He wanted what the Hero Commission stole from him, normalcy. He was on a tight ass leash Shouto and there was nothing I could do for him.” 

“You’re so disgustingly in love with the man,” Shouto grimaced just as Deku walked in. “Zuku, how was patrol today?” 

“Hey, Dabi,” Dabi blanched at the veritable heart eyes his brother was giving to his husband. The fucking hypocrite. “Patrol was interesting to say the least.” 

“It was?” Shouto dragged Izuku into his lap. “Tell me about it.” 

“Uh…I think this is where I’ll take my lea-” 

Deku locked eyes with Dabi as he lifted himself from the chair and Dabi froze. “Hawks stopped by the agency at the end of my shift.” 

Shouto stiffened under Deku and Dabi dropped back into the chair. “Keep going Deku.” 

“Hawks wasn’t the interesting part,” Dabi’s heart stalled. “It was his daughter that threw us for a loop.” 

“Us?” Shouto asked. 

“Yeah, he asked to speak to Kacchan and I.” 

“What did he want Izuku?” 

“He wanted access to Mei,” There was something very unsettling about Deku’s gaze sometimes. Though Dabi suspected it could be the former villain in him cowering. “He wouldn’t say what for until we agreed to give him access to our support department.” 

Deku knew what Dabi was going to ask before he moved to open his mouth. 

“He doesn’t have wings.” 

Dabi was not expecting the ice that flooded his veins. Touya was screaming again. It was an awful howling that echoed through every part of Dabi’s brain leaving it ringing with regret and guilt. It chipped away at his awareness and the room around him faded into singular darkness that was uncomfortable and encompassing. 

He’d done this. He’d ended the number two hero’s career. The love of his life… 

The man who had literally sacrificed his sanity for him. Who followed him all the way to the fucking League of Villains in an effort to save him from himself, and his thank you was to set him on fucking fire? 

He was going to be sick. 

Touya’s wailing had reached its crescendo by the time he found the good sense to leave Shouto’s home. He let the white noise guide him until, when his guilt finally ebbed and Touya finally shut the fuck up he was standing in his own bathroom staring at a pair of turquoise eyes, set in a patchwork face held together by fucking medical staples and for the first time in fifteen years Dab- Touya cried. 

He cursed Eri Aizawa-Yamada and her fucking Rewind quirk. 

He braced his palms on his marble countertop and he sobbed until his knees folded under him and he was forced to spread his palms on the tiled floor to support himself. He hiccupped until the soba he’d had for lunch crawled its way up to his throat. He heaved and gagged until his stomach was empty and his head swam and then he slept. 


	2. ...this Adonis was, at some point...a villain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuei's staff is unfairly beautiful and for what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me posting this chapter completely unedited the same day as chapter one.  
> ...pls I haven't even finished chapter five yet.

“Kid, are you ready?”

Keiya turned a raised brow at her father. “Are _you_ ready?”

It was a fair question. Keiya was rarely ever nervous. Her father on the other was an anxious mess, Keiya could practically see his wings quivering in anticipation.

“ _Papà_ , seriously?” Keiya sighed. “They’re people, just like you-” she pointed at him, “-and me.” She turned the finger on herself. “Besides, I’m not actually going to be alone, am I?”

Her father stiffened. “Keiya, you…they might not be…”

“I’m never going to know what they might or might not be if you continue to block the door,” Keiya pointed out. 

“Alright kid,” Keigo chuckled. “Be careful.”

“I know.”

“If anyone gives you shit talk to Aizawa.”

“I know.”

“No fighting.”

“I know.”

“Fuck, the media.”

“Same.”

“Tell Dabi I said hi?”

“Absolutely, fucking not.”

Keigo sighed. “ _Vola alto, vola sicuro_.”

“ _Sempre._ ”

He stepped away from the door as she opened it. He dropped a kiss to her forehead and released a series of satisfying chirps as she turned to wrap him in a tight hug before stepping out.

By the time Keiya walked into Yuuei’s gates and swiped her ID card she was in fact five minutes late. Her father had asked that she not fly while in Japan unless given explicit permission by him or Yuuei, so she was resigned to taking to the train to school until they were officially settled into the dorms. 

She stumbled her way to the conference hall where orientation would be taking place for the year ones and opened the door as quietly as possible.

She was handed a booklet by someone she assumed to be a third-year before she was ushered to one of the remaining seats in the back. The conference hall was huge. It was obviously designed to mimic the viewing ease of the Colosseum and Keiya could appreciate that she would be able to view the lecture platform at the bottom from anywhere within the raised semi-circle. There was a single rectangular desk in each row. It spanned the entire length of chairs. This meant that people sitting in the same row shared a desk. Each section was separated by stairs that lead to the platform. To her left was a row of massive floor to ceiling windows that afforded students a clear view of Yuuei’s back gardens. To her right was a wall made entirely of Pro Hero portraits. They were labeled by the pros themselves based on the varying handwriting.

She slid into a seat next to a boy with golden hair and expressive hazel eyes. He froze when she dropped her bag on the desk in front of her before his face broke out in what Keiya assumed was his version of a shit-eating grin, in her opinion he was entirely too pretty to pull off something like that. 

Instead, he looked kind of like her father. Especially from those magazines, she’d found of him when he still modeled on the side. All white teeth and reflective eyes and shimmering golden hair.

“Yuzuri Jirou,” the boy tilted his head in greeting. His hair shifted to cover one eye and Keiya felt her breath leave her in a single whoosh. 

“Keiya Takami,” she responded.

“Nice to meet you.”

Keiya felt her cheeks flame as she grunted in response. She turned to the front of the hall as she opened the booklet the third year had given her.

“This year we’ll be introducing a new member of staff,” Keiya knew of Shouta Aizawa-Yamada but, hearing his monotonous voice in person, observing as those eyes scanned the crowd of students lazily caused a satisfying thrill to thrum through her veins. This was real. “Please, give a warm welcome to Tooru Oikawa, he will be the Social Constructs and Hero Media teacher for class 1-A, B, and C, as well as the class 1-B Homeroom teacher.”

The hall erupted in applause as one of the men seated behind Aizawa on the stage stood and waved. Keiya’s eyes narrowed as she took him in. He was tall, with impeccably styled brown hair and eyes that rivaled melted chocolate. He was dressed in a simple teal button-down, with top buttons undone to reveal two golden chains, one longer than the other, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows to expose smooth, pale skin and long, graceful fingers that fluttered flirtatiously as he waved. She noted a gold band on his ring finger, married. His shirt was tucked into black slacks that fit a little too well. They hugged his obviously toned thighs and calf immaculately. 

When his face broke out in a smile that showcased straight, white teeth Keiya could hear the collective swooning of the females in the room and flushed in shame as she suppressed the urge to fan herself. Oikawa-sensei was beautiful. A work of art. The powers that be took their time when they crafted him. It made sense now, why he would be responsible for Hero Media, he looked like the kind of man who should be on the cover of Hero Times or Limitless magazine.

“He’ll be starting us off with introductions,” Aizawa sighed. “I’ve spoken more today than I have in months. I’ll be leaving you in the capable hands of your teachers.”

He motioned Oikawa forward and disappeared out of the side door leaving the students speechless. Seriously? This man was responsible for managing over sixty employees plus close to five hundred students.

“Yoohoo!” Oikawa-sensei’s voice was entirely too bright for nine twenty-two on a Monday and she flushed when Yuzuri chuckled at her groan. “It is an honor to be a part of the capable Yuuei staff this year. I was warned that I’m not obligated to give out personal information to students but, I know you’ll find out eventually.”

He paused dramatically and his previous blinding grin dissolved into something…terrifying. His eyes lost their chocolatey glow and darkened to a shade just shy of black.

“I’m a previous member of the Villain Reform Program,” he blinked, and his face reverted to its previous sun-like state. “I am now a member of the Reintegration Program.”

There was a grunt from someone else on the stage but Keiya was so enraptured by what the man was saying she didn’t even turn to see who it was.

“For those of you who don’t know what that means,” he continued. “I was able to demonstrate enough growth during my time in the VRP that I was allowed to rejoin a small, monitored version of society. Luckily for you, the board decided that would be Yuuei.”

Keiya struggled to wrap her mind around the fact this _Adonis_ was at some point…a villain.

“Do you really not know who he is?”

Keiya jumped at Yuzuri’s question. “Uh…”

Yuzuri smiled, “He was the leader of the Aoba Johsai group,” at her obvious confusion he continued. “They were a prominent yakuza group that worked with the League of Villains back when they were still a thing.”

Keiya hummed in understanding.

“They weren’t the only group,” Yuzuri continued. “In fact, several ex yakuza members are working with Yuuei. I’m sure we’ll meet a few of them.”

Keiya turned back to the man on the stage. “What’s his quirk?”

Yuzuri’s eyes widened comically. “Listen, it’s pretty fucking amazing. It’s called Malice.” Yuzuri turned to face her entirely now. “Have you ever seen the Final Destination movies? They’re a collection of movies where the main character can see snippets of like, how his friends die.” Yuzuri paused. “His quirk works something like that except way, wayyyy cooler. He can kill you using his imagination. If he hates, you enough all he has to do is imagine a specific scenario where you die. Of course, it has to be genuine hatred and he has to be able to see the person. His quirk works with cameras. Nothing has ever been able to stop what he imagines. Eraserhead’s quirk doesn’t exactly work on him because once it’s been imagined it can’t be stopped directly.”

“Holy fucking shit,” Keiya’s eyes were now glued to Oikawa as he spoke animatedly about himself. “How’d they stop him?”

“They didn’t,” Yuzuri explained. “He married Hajime Iwaizumi when they were eighteen, unbeknownst to his parents. When they found out, Tooru was already planning to leave Aoba Johsai and Japan to be with Hajime openly, but they used Hajime to control him. So, he stayed, ran the city and he was an apparent god amongst men. The Tokyo prime minister slipped in spilled broth and fell down thirteen flights of stairs because he called Oikawa-sensei a puppet. By the time they found his body, his ribs had punctured his lungs and he’d drowned in his own blood.” He paused to take a breath. “There’s no recorded explanation as to why he turned himself in, but he did. Granted it could be because the previous kimucho had recently died and that he never actually wanted to be the kimucho. That explanation doesn’t explain why every other head of the yakuza’s in Tokyo also resigned and dismantled. Like ten years ago, they showed up at the Tokyo Police Department with files on every single one of their members. They were able to negotiate with the new members of the board at the Hero Commission.”

“Woah.”

“That’s not the best part,” Yuzuri chuckled. “One of the kimuchos from the other yakuza groups…I think it was Nekoma. Tetsuro Kuroo. He has a science-quirk. He’s an apparent genius. He was able to develop a serum that would temporarily nullify someone like Oikawa-sensei’s quirk. Long story short… they found the kumichos to be useful and bam they were sent to the VRP.”

“What happened to his husband?”

“They’re still married,” Yuzuri smiled. “Hajime Oikawa is a four-time UFC World Champion. I’ve never met him, but I’m gonna be honest with you, Oikawa is a handful. Being married to him must take an immense amount of patience. They also have a son. He’s a third-year here at Yuuei, Tobio Oikawa, look out for him and his best friend. They’re responsible for about thirty percent of the media coverage Yuuei gets annually.”

“Is he adopted?”

“He was born into the yakuza but, his parents died during the madness that ensued when their kimucho decided to dismantle,” he replied. “Hajime adopted him after Oikawa turned himself in and dismantled the Aoba Johsai group. The monies made from the yakuza were handed over to him while his husband was in prison and he created actual, clean businesses in his husband's name and started an orphanage while raising a son, basically by himself.”

“I feel like this should be common knowledge for me,” Keiya complained.

“Technically it’s common knowledge for anyone who’s been in Japan within the past ten years,” Yuzuri mentioned. “It was one of the most highly publicized stories ever.”

“I don’t know if it’s obvious but, I didn’t actually grow up in Japan,” Keiya explained.

“Oh, it’s obvious,” Yuzuri admitted. “Your accent screams European, but your body language hints at a traditional Japanese upbringing.”

Keiya turned to him then. Her feathers had sharpened at his casual but accurate conclusion. Her wings expanded of their own accord and she watched Yuzuri’s golden eyes flicker to them and then back to her face.

“Hey now,” his hands lifted in surrender. “I was just making an observation I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Keiya shook herself. “I’m sorry, I…uh…I don’t…it’s a bad habit.”

Yuzuri stared at her for a long moment. “Yuuei finds almost sixty children each year to join their hero courses. At the end of the three years they usually consider each other family, I’m sure your bad habit will either get better or be accepted.”

“Sounds like you know firsthand,” Keiya commented.

“Yes, well,” Yuzuri sighed. “My moms are from the original class 1-A hellions that drove Aizawa to seek professional help.”

Keiya startled so violently that the person on the other side of the stairs turned to glare at her. “Oh my god, you’re Kyouka and Momo’s, son.”

“Yes, I am,” His cheeks had darkened to a flattering shade of pink that made them glow in the morning light.

“I literally love them,” Keiya squealed. “I would die for Momo’s confidence or Kyouka’s talent. Holy fuck.”

“I’m sure you’ll get to meet them before the end of the week,” Yuzuri pointed out.

“What?”

“Uh…there’s a parent-teacher conference on Thursday,” Yuzuri opened the booklet and flipped to the calendar of events. “They have to discuss living accommodations and the dorms I guess.”

Keiya’s eyes widened. “Oh. Oh my God.”

“Please, don’t freak out,” Yuzuri begged. “Besides I’m not the only pro hero kid here.”

Keiya opened her mouth to respond when she was interrupted by one of their teachers.

“I’m going to need your attention for the next round of introductions,” Oikawa had apparently finished explaining who he was and what he planned to achieve this year. “Like Aizawa said I’ll be the Homeroom teacher for class 1-B, assisting me will be Koushi Sawamura. He will also be the coordinator for extracurriculars, he has a list with him and it’s posted on the notice boards around the school, not to mention I’m sure you’ve already been emailed the necessary sign up forms.”

A man with a head of silver hair stood up and walked over to Oikawa. He was dressed in a pair of crème colored trousers that ended just above his ankle. He wore a matching crème turtleneck under silk, olive green, short-sleeved button-down that was definitely a little big for him. It was tucked into the waist of his pants neatly and Keiya decided immediately that she liked him. On his feet were a pair of brown loafers that matched his belt. _Yes,_ Keiya concluded. She was going to love this man.

He slipped his hands into his front pockets and smiled sincerely at the students. His eyes reminded Keiya vaguely of mahogany and the way they crinkled at the corners when he smiled caused her to blush furiously.

“Another yakuza member,” Yuzuri whispered.

Keiya’s neck protested loudly when she turned surprised eyes on Yuzuri. He completely ignored her.

“His quirk is called Snakes Charm,” Yuzuri swallowed loudly and Keiya felt dread pool at the bottom of her stomach. “He was the first lieutenant and husband of the Karasuno kimucho, Daichi Sawamura. _They_ were ruthless. Where Aoba Johsai were refined gentlemen, Karasuno was raw power and unmatched quirks.” Yuzuri’s eyes glazed over as he continued. “Sawamura-san’s quirk allows him to control ten living beings for as long as he is alive. He can switch out beings at any given time. That’s not the worst of it. His husband, Daichi, his quirk is called Birds of Prey. It’s a generational quirk passed down to him by the old kimucho. It should allow him to take the form of any three predatory birds. During his selection ceremony, however, his kimucho accidentally inked five instead of three in the quirk binding tattoo.”

Keiya blinked at him. Clearly confused.

“Each bird contains its own spirit and consciousness, which meant Daichi had to deal with five new spirits where his consciousness should only be able to deal with three,” Yuzuri’s eyes slid shut. “It almost drove him crazy. That’s where Koushi came in. He made Daichi his puppet to preserve any remnants of sanity remaining. Together? They were fucking amazing. Unfortunately, though tragedy struck them in the form of their eldest son’s death. He was only three at the time, but it was a hit and run. Daichi went feral. He’s stuck in the form of a large crow that Koushi keeps as a pet.”

“Jesus fuck,” Keiya groaned.

“Remember Tobio Oikawa?” Yuzuri questioned. At her responding nod, he continued. “His best friend is their other son, Shouyo Sawamura. He’s like, the fucking sun incarnate.”

Keiya shivered and they both paused as Oikawa-sensei continued. “Moving on, the class 1-C homeroom teacher this year will be Osamu Dazai. He’ll be spare heading the Letter Exchange program between aspiring and retired pro heroes. Speak to him if you’re interested in that.”

Oikawa paused as a shorter version of himself stepped up next to Sawamura-san. He was dressed to the nines in a three-piece black suit. His hair was styled similar to Oikawa’s. His hands and neck, where visible, appeared to be wrapped in gauze. Keiya concluded that he was another addition to the undoubtedly attractive staff at Yuuei.

“Assisting him will be Pro Hero Froppy,” Oikawa chuckled as a few screams escaped excited students. “She’ll be your Rescue Training facilitator for your first year.”

Keiya had seen Froppy in a multitude of interviews. She was an astounding rescue hero, especially when teamed up with Uravity. Still, nothing prepared her for being in the same fucking room as the woman. Holy hell, she was beautiful. Her hair was styled in a pixie cut that enhanced her slim face and highlighted her big eyes. She wasn’t a large woman but as she stood next to Dazai, back straight in a black pantsuit and matching pumps, Keiya found her heart pounding.

“Finally, the famous class 1-A,” Oikawa smirked and Keiya could feel how Yuzuri tensed next to her.

“Are you gonna be okay?” He asked. For a brief moment, Keiya was confused but then…

“I want to apologize in advance for whatever hell he puts you through,” Oikawa continued. “Your Homeroom teacher will Touya Todor-”

He was interrupted by long fingers curling over his around the mic. “Please, call me Dabi.”

Keiya felt all the blood drain from her face. The previous pounding of her heart ceased altogether as the man casually shoved Oikawa away from the podium. “I can introduce myself and my assistant Tooru. We’ve heard enough of you to last us the rest of our lifetime.”

This was not the man her father had told her about. Where was the excess scarring? Where were the medical staples? The dead blue eyes? Where was the jet-black hair? Who the fuck was this? This man? He was…beautiful.

He sported a head of unruly red hair that was kept longer on the top where it was up in a haphazard bun. His eyes were slanted a little downwards at the outer corners, just like hers. His eyes were the same magnetic turquoise that stared at her in the mirror daily, his nose was a little crooked, likely from being broken multiple times. His lips were a health shade of pink decorated by a small hoop that looped around the middle of the bottom one and his jawline was sharp enough that no matter what angle you looked at him from he still looked chiseled.

Aside from the hoop in his bottom lip his face was littered with piercings. There was one above his left eyebrow, another small hoop going through his right nostril, three helixes on the upper lobe of his right ear, a daith in that same ear, an industrial and a snug in his left and when he smiled at the students a flash of silver revealed that he either had his tongue pierced or he had a smiley.

“Like, the pretty boy said, I’ll be class 1-A’s homeroom teacher,” His voice was a deep, comforting baritone that washed over her in calming waves. She found herself relaxing back into the chair. “Keiji,” he pointed to a stunning man- at this point, what the actual fuck were the physical requirements for this job?- who’d stood up when he had, “will be my assistant. He’ll also be your Villain Analysis teacher.”

The man in question, did not smile. He simply inclined his head as a form of acknowledgment.

“We don’t want to keep you,” Dabi explained. He shifted away from the podium and Keiya finally pulled her attention away from his face. His turtleneck stretched across his wide shoulders, down along his thick forearms and a broad, obviously lean chest. It was decorated in what appeared to be a leather harness. It disappeared into the waist of his black cargo pants. There were several pockets, perfect for hiding weapons. His thighs were wrapped in another harness and Keiya could just make out several knife sheaths. “So, you have the next hour to mingle and make friends.”

He moved to step away from the podium when, the man, Keiji stepped up to him and reminded him of something. He obviously bristled, but then, as though by some fucking stroke of (bad) luck he turned his gaze back to the audience and those glimmering turquoise crystals landed on her. Next to her Yuzuri seemed to have frozen.

“Keiya Takami,” he spoke into the mic again. “I’d like to see you in my office before you continue.”

Keiya felt the air leave her body in a single dramatic whoosh. God fucking damn it. All eyes had settled on her and immediately the murmuring had begun. There was no doubt that she looked exactly like him, she could understand why they’d gossip.

“Hey,” Yuzuri was staring at her intently. “I know he’s scary looking and that you’re probably anxious out of your mind, but just know I have pictures of him in cheap dollar store make-up dressed as a fucking fairy.”

Keiya barked a laugh at that and stood, grabbing her bag as she did. “I’m in class 1-A, by the way.”

“I know,” Yuzuri responded. “We all do.”

Next to him in the row, several pairs of eyes turned to her.

“Good luck, Keiya.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Vola alto, vola sicuro_ = _Fly high, fly safe_  
>  _Sempre._ = _Always_  
>  This is Italian folks.
> 
> Also, Oikawa's quirk was inspired by the first Seijoh v Karasuno match.
> 
> xoxo,  
> Gossip Girl
> 
> You can find me @therealaisy on Twitter/IG and Maryanimette on Tumblr...if you ever need to talk or just make a friend or something. I have 0 problems with answering random DMs.


	3. Should I call you daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiya Takami meets daddy Dabi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I can't explain why my work seems to be deleting itself.  
> So if you're seeing this for the second time I'm sorry.
> 
> The chapter count might go up...I dunno yet, Hawks is a coward, I'll have to discuss with him.  
> Also, thank you for readinggggg.

“Before we begin,” Dabi said, as he motioned for Keiya to take the seat on the other side of his desk. “Anything you’d like to discuss? Any pressing questions?”

“Should I call you daddy?” Dabi inhaled sharply at her lopsided grin. “Before you say we’re strangers…I know you have a Jacob’s ladder and a tattoo that runs from the base of your spine to the back of your neck comprised of the kanji for your sibling's name. I also know, in explicit detail,” she leaned forward in her seat, her wings spreading absently, “all about how my dad convinced you to switch sides.”

She was smirking at him, as though she’d dropped some sort of bomb. Dabi had always found that there was something fascinating about turning someone’s intimidation tactic around on them, especially pretentious teenagers. He concluded that she only knew what Keigo let slip about him or what information was released or made up on the internet.

“Did he tell you about how he was originally aiming for Shigaraki too?” Dabi leaned toward Keiya, eyes narrowing as her smirk faltered. “I bet he didn’t tell you that I knew what he was doing from the start and let him live.”

“Let him live, huh?” Keiya’s lips pursed. 

“Yes,” Dabi swallowed. 

“You ever regret that decision?” Keiya asked. Her previous bravado had dissolved into something else. Something akin to sadness but not really. “To let him live?”

“I haven’t regretted a single decision that led me to Keigo,” Dabi answered truthfully. “Or any decisions made afterward, even if they were fucking reckless.”

“Hawks to you,” Keiya corrected, eyes snapping up to meet his. God, looking at her _hurt_. She was so obviously his, but _not_.

“Keigo Takami, to me,” Dabi amended. He tapped his index finger rhythmically against the tabletop. “Always has been, always will be.”

“Did you really earn the right to say that name?” Keiya mumbled, but Dabi heard her. He relaxed back into his chair. Keiya’s wings were hanging limply behind her. Her head tilted down so her hair covered her eyes. Dabi felt guilt, like a hot lava bubble in his gut. She’d come fully prepared to call him out for something. Perhaps she had low expectations of him. He wanted to say he _knew_ Keigo wouldn’t talk shit about him to their daughter, but he didn’t _know_ Keigo anymore. Maybe he did talk shit about him. 

“Maybe, at some point,” Dabi admitted sadly. “I’m not sure if I still have that right, but until Keigo tells me I don’t well…”

Keiya hummed her understanding. “Why are we actually here?”

Dabi considered the part of her file that was reserved for him. He’d read it earlier in the day. Keigo had explained her birth and existence and the side effects of being the result of a quirk birth. Things he’d already learned from being around his niece and nephew. There was also a section comprised of scanned versions of the letters Dabi had written to him during his time at the VRP. Keigo had responded to each one, granted they were never mailed. Dabi also hadn’t read them. If he wanted to remain neutral to the whole having a child thing, he wouldn’t be reading those letters anytime soon. Keigo also detailed how he made it a habit of allowing Keiya to make a lot of life-altering decisions herself. 

_**Keiya makes most decisions herself. Specifically, ones that may permanently affect her future. Starting birth control at thirteen to regulate her periods, her first extra piercing, not clipping her talons, and finally not developing your quirk. I assume this decision was due to my explanation of how your quirk affected you. Her decision to attend Yuuei and become a hero was her own. I do not support this decision, but I guess if she did have to learn I’d like her somewhere I know she’ll be safe...** _

Dabi had wondered if this was how Keigo planned to ascertain to his daughter that she was free. Something Keigo never was. It wasn’t exactly the way Dabi would’ve done it and based on the slightly overconfident teenager sitting in the chair opposite him, she’d been raised to always get her way, whether it was given to her or she had to take it herself. While technically that could be good for her, it meant she’d never been told no. A rude awakening was waiting for her. Dabi relaxed into his seat further, he would _unfortunately_ , be the one orchestrating said awakening.

“You’re the only dual quirk wielder in my class this year,” Dabi explained. “Your file says you have no intention of developing your second quirk. Why?”

“Did you-” Keiya pointed at him, her eyes narrowed, “-the reason I have a second quirk, _that is_ , the only other person who has experience with said quirk, _further_ , the man who looked like _mouldy_ bacon for a good portion of his younger years _because_ of said quirk. Did _you_ just ask me…why I _don’t_ want to develop that same quirk?”

Dabi smiled at her. He opened the top draw of his desk and removed a handheld scanner. He aimed it at his bottom lip and sighed when it beeped its approval. Over the intercom, a variation of Amazon’s Alexa announced, “Touya Todoroki has deactivated personal quirk cancelling mechanisms.”

Keiya bristled in her seat, wings expanding to span half of the room, blocking Dabi’s view of Keiji’s section of their shared office space. “The fuck, are you doing?”

“Language, ma’am,” The scanner beeped once more indicating that Aizawa had permitted him to use his quirk. He lay it on the desk between them. “I’m gonna show you how Cremation works when you’re trained by someone other than an egomaniac.”

He opened one palm and tensed, a conditioned response after spending years in quirk suppressant paraphernalia, as a single flame wrapped itself carelessly around it. He turned to Keiya and paused at the longing in her eyes. Her wings sank to the floor again and she leaned forward eagerly, turquoise eyes locked on the flame as it weaved in between his fingers. 

“Touch it,” He suggested.

“Are you insane?” Keiya jerked back like he’d burned her. “Did you read the part that explained that this shit actually burns me?”

“It’ll only burn you if it’s too hot,” Dabi replied. “Is it burning me Keiya?”

She observed that he was not being burned. She shook her head. “ _Fanculo.”_

 _“Linguaggio!”_ Dabi scolded. Her jaw slackened. She was not expecting that. Honestly? Just how little had Keigo told her about him? Dabi had started learning the language the day after Keigo had confessed to wanting to move there. He didn’t have her accent or ease of pronunciation, but he was fluent. He’d never been happier than he was now for continuing to learn it even after Keigo had disappeared. “Seriously, I’m the only one allowed to curse here. Are you gonna touch it or not? I’m not gonna burn you, Birdie wouldn’t be very happy.”

Keiya stilled entirely at the nickname. Dabi tilted his head at her questioningly, until he too realized his slip up. “Birdie, eh?”

Dabi groaned. He reached across the table before she could protest. Wrapping his still flaming hand around her upper arm just below her sleeves. She flinched and her eyes widened to golf balls her mouth opening, she was about to scream, Dabi’s eyes narrowed to slits at her reaction. “Relax. _Relax_...you’re not burning Keiya.”

Her jaw snapped shut with an audible click, her eyes following close behind. Dabi, let go of her immediately. This was a reaction he knew all too well. Whatever she’d experienced in the past with her quirk had seriously fucked her up. 

“Breathe Keiya,” Dabi exhaled. “I’m not touching you.”

He immediately reached for the scanner and turned his quirk suppressants back on. The beeping prompted her to open her eyes. He returned the scanner to his draw and lifted both palms facing her. 

“Okay, so no to Cremation,” Dabi bobbed his head making a mental note to not touch her without permission again. “I am still required to let you know that we do offer support classes with Pro Heroes Shouto or Deku for students with multiple quirks. You shouldn’t make this decision without thinking about it first.”

Keiya exhaled slowly. “I still use Cremation Dabi-sensei. I just use it on my feathers.”

Dabi hummed, arms folding across his chest. He dragged his piercing between his teeth. “In that case, support classes are mandatory. You’ll get an email when they’ve decided what days work best for them. Please just...call me Dabi.”

“Is that all?” Dabi noted that her breathing had grown shaky.

“I’m sorry I grabbed you,” Dabi said. “I’m just accustomed to being around people who know my quirk isn’t any more dangerous than a regular fire user’s.”

“I understand,” Keiya replied. “When my quirks first manifested...I uh, I burned my dad pretty badly.”

Dabi’s heart began to race. _Nice_ , fucking amazing. That must have been an exciting time for Keigo. A good old trigger for his PTSD, no doubt. 

“He screamed and it scared me so bad but, he wouldn’t let go, even though I was burning him,” Keiya swallowed. “He apologized afterward for scaring me, I dunno why he thought he needed to, but I’m probably never gonna forget that...”

Dabi nodded, when his quirk first manifested Enji’d been very happy to start training immediately. “Fair, but you realize you only burned him because you had no control of the temperature, right?”

Keiya shrugged. “I didn’t care...I still don’t. Just because you have control doesn’t mean you can’t lose it again in a moment of weakness.”

Dabi smiled. She wasn’t wrong. “Well, that’s all I needed to discuss. This is your last chance; I know you have real questions...ask them while you can.”

“Uh...I do, there’re quite a few actually,” Keiya sighed.

“Ask away,” Dabi replied.

“Where are your scars?”

“The medical staff at Yuuei is comprised of some pretty advanced technology and some pretty useful quirks,” Dabi said. “The head nurse, her name is Eri, her quirk allows her to rewind any living organism’s body to a previous state. It took a few sittings but, she was able to rewind the scar tissue.”

Keiya nodded. “And the hair? Did you just...stop dyeing it?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Why a teacher? How did you go from...an SS-Class villain to a teacher for a hero course?”

“It was Enji’s suggestion,” Dabi confessed.

Keiya spluttered. “Enji Todoroki?” She gawked at him. “Endeavour? The abusive father figure that raised Pro Hero Shouto and put his wife in a mental institution? I- What?”

“I wanted to be a hero, at some point before his abuse, I wanted to stop people _like_ him,” Dabi said. “And he knew that...so when the offer came from Yuuei he suggested I take the initiative to _“raise the next generation of heroes the way you wish I raised you”_ and I thought, why the fuck not?”

“Oh my God,” Keiya sank back into the chair her wings raised above the back. “I’m assuming you like it?”

“I hate it,” Dabi chuckled. “Teenagers are little shits, loud as fuck, very dramatic, messy, and overall, just a hassle to be around but, I do get to kick their asses for most of my day. I also managed to teach some pretty outstanding future heroes.”

Keiya stared at him for a long moment. “Ready for the heavy stuff?”

“I thought we started the heavy stuff when you inquired about calling me daddy?”

“I’m never going to call you daddy.”

“Good, I’ve been called daddy before,’ Dabi chuckled. “Suffice to say the word will never be a synonym for a father figure for me...ever.”

Keiya blinked at him for a few seconds before she understood his meaning. “That’s- oh my God... _sto per ammalarmi.”_ She gagged out loud and Dabi laughed in surprise.

“The heavy stuff?”

Keiya stood and stretched. Her wings expanded and Dabi admired the way the white feathers shuddered and shimmered in the obscenely bright light of the office. Keiya noted his staring.

“My dad doesn’t have these anymore,” Keiya tilted her head as she regarded him. “That’s on you and _he’s_ not mad about it...but _I_ definitely am.”

“He’s not?” Dabi mused. “Is that why he moved to Europe and raised our kid by himself?”

“A dick move,” Keiya agreed. “Very cowardly behavior.”

“Cowardly huh?” Dabi rubbed at the piercing his bottom lip. “Is that why he never replied to my letters? Actually...how’d he get them? I never had an address for him?”

“As far as I know a friend on the board for the Hero Commission never lost touch with him,” Keiya replied. “I asked about you...”

Dabi’s eyes snapped to hers. “What? What did he...uh- say about me?”

“Nothing bad, I didn’t even know you were a criminal until I was like ten,” Keiya rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t even from him...found an article online.”

“I wish he had said something,” Dabi sighed.

“Me too,” Keiya laughed. “My dad just let me do whatever I want, I needed someone to tell me no sometimes.”

Dabi sucked in a breath. Seriously? Maybe she wasn’t such a brat. Emphasis on the maybe.

“Okay, since there are no other pressing matters at hand,” Keiya glanced at the door. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ve met a young man that reminds me of the sun, I’ll endeavour to woo him with my dry wit and actual parental issues and hope he marries me in ten years.”

Something in Dabi tightened. Oh, fuck. Marriage? Oh my God...teenagers had _sex_. He’d be adding a sex-ed lecture at some point during the semester. One he would force Keiji to facilitate.

“You okay there?” 

“You realize...uh- they know you’re my daughter, right?” Dabi pointed out.

“Okay?” Keiya raised a brow at him. 

“Uh...you won’t be dating while here,” Dabi raised his palms in defence when she glared at him. “ _I_ would have _no_ problem with you dating people it’s not my business anyway...they might be...too scared?”

“Yuzuri doesn’t seem afraid of you though?”

Dabi stiffened. “Absolutely, fucking not. Yuzuri Jirou?” At her incredulous nod, he continued, “No.”

“Why are we having this conversation? You can’t stop me,” she grinned.

“You’re right,” Dabi smiled back at her. “Yuzuri on the other hand...”

“Goodbye.”

“Keiya, if you need anything,” Dabi stopped her as she snatched her bag from the floor and moved to the door. “Keiji and I are always free for our students. _Always_. I’m an insomniac and Keiji is a mangaka...we don’t sleep.”

Keiya stared at him for a long minute. “Dabi, my dad’s an idiot, I dunno if you’ve been waiting for him for this long or if you’ve moved on but, I guess you two should talk or something.”

Dabi chuckled. “I will not be initiating that conversation and knowing your father? We may never have an actual conversation.”

“There’s a parent-teacher conference regarding the dorms and housing,” Keiya ignored him. “If any of you embarrass me in front of the friends, I’m about to make I’ll set this entire school on fire. Understood?”

“Uh-”

“Great.” The door slammed behind her and Dabi blinked rapidly at it. That was...that was interesting. The way the conversation fluctuated had Dabi’s head spinning. Briefly, he entertained the thought of taking Oikawa up on his earlier offer for drinks with the rest of the first-year staff.

“Dabi-sensei?” There was a soft knock on his door and Dabi sighed. That answers that and the answer was no. 

“Come in.”

Dabi immediately scanned Shouyo for injuries as he stepped inside. He appeared to be fine physically but Dabi noted his shaking hands and his inability to make eye contact.

“Alright, monster,” Dabi stood up. “What have you done now?”

“Sensei,” Shouyo’s voice shook. “I overused my quirk on accident.”

Dabi froze. _Fuck._

Shouyo’s quirk was rare. Affectionately named Cupid, his quirk allowed him to manipulate the emotions of up to twenty people at a time. Which was reason itself to panic at his confession. He’d had a quirk mishap in his first year where he sent his entire class into a fit of uncontrollable rage. The chaos had lasted for half a day and had taken a good portion of the staff to fix. Of course, the drawback of that resulted in literal catatonic behavior that lasted an entire week.

“What’d you do, monster?” He moved around Shouyo to guide him to the couch at the back of the room. He reached for his phone sending Koushi a text letting him know that Shouyo was with him. 

“I used it on Tobio,” Shouyo admitted. “It was an accident. He’s just really happy now, but I knocked him out before he could do anything stupid.”

Dabi failed to understand how that could happen. He blinked in confusion at Shouyo and noted the blush that continued to darken the longer he stared at his student. 

“Do I... want to know?”

“About the sex life of your students?” Shouyo slurs. Head bobbing dangerously to one side. Dabi dragged him into his chest and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“No, I don’t think I want to,” Dabi groaned. “Go to sleep, monster. Your dad’s on his way.”

“You gonna tell him?” He asked. Eyes slipping shut. 

“Of course, not,” Dabi scoffed. “Just...be careful?”

“Mkay,” came the muffled response and Dabi shook his head as the little ball of sunshine went limp in his arms. Yes, a great way to end the day, with his favourite student passing out in his arms and being possibly unresponsive for the next forty-eight hours.

You must love the duality that is a hero high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Dabi calls Shouyo _monster_ because of that one mishap in his first year.
> 
>  _Fanculo._ = _Fuck it._  
>  _Linguaggio!_ = _Language!_  
>  _Sto per ammalarmi._ = _I'm gonna be sick._  
>  I am not a native Italian. Nor am I fluent in the language.
> 
> Also, I hated this chapter. Keiya is very very hard to write...she's like a soft shy princess and also a literal spawn of satan and that's hard to write.  
> In conclusion, let me know how you feel?
> 
> xoxo,  
> Gossip Girl
> 
> You can find me @therealaisy on Twitter/IG and Maryanimette on Tumblr...if you ever need to talk or just make a friend or something. I have 0 problems with answering random DMs.


	4. Not you calling out the readers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mhm, yes. Weeb things. In conclusion, Sin Sero for president.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawks is still a coward. We discussed. He's a clown. Somebody tell this man Dabi hasn't had sex in fifteen years and is slowly losing his mind. If I have to do it I'll strangle the little featherless bird.
> 
> My BNHA OCs guys:  
> Keiya Tamaki = Dabi/Hawks baby  
> Yuzuri Jirou = Momo/Kyouka  
> Sin Sero = Mina/Hanta  
> Eijuma Bakugou = Kiri/Baku  
> Kinasa & Sora Midoriya-Todoroki = Tododeku  
> Kanoshi Shinsou = ShinKami  
> Izuri Iida = OchaIida 
> 
> @IronPhoenix ❤️❤️

“You survived?” Yuzuri’s surprise washed over Keiya and she finally relaxed fully since leaving Dabi’s office as she stepped back into the meeting hall.

“Was I not supposed to?” 

“I dunno man, I have zero experience with male parental figures,” Yuzuri admitted. Keiya noted that he was surrounded by other teenagers. She locked eyes with a girl her height and blanched. This was _definitely_ a Todoroki. She was heterochromic which resulted in her left eye being a dull gray, while her right was unnaturally bright green. Her hair was not split in the middle as the only other heterochromic Todoroki Keiya knew of. Instead, it was a wild mass of green curls that fell over her shoulders and into her face. Keiya couldn’t see where it ended but she noted the large patch of white hair at the girl’s hairline above her right brow, it hung loosely over that eye. The actual giveaway was the way her eyes narrowed. They reminded Keiya a little too much of her own.

“Touché, I guess.”

The hall had been cleared of any teachers and several clusters of students were spread throughout the room. Noting Keiya’s stare Yuzuri cleared his throat.

“Where are my manners? Keiya Takami, I’d like you to meet my friends. The short one with the white patch is Kinasa Midoriya-Todoroki,” Yuzuri gestured to the girl. “The older half of the menace that is the Midoriya-Todoroki twins.”

“Nice to meet you,” Her voice was soft and low and if Keiya wasn’t paying attention she figured she probably wouldn’t have heard her. As she blinked Keiya noted the mass of freckles that littered her cheeks. They were like a wild constellation, she thought they were beautiful. “I’ve heard the basics about you.”

“The basics?” Keiya questioned. 

“Name, age, date, and place of birth, quirk, blood type, parentage…” Another supplied. He, Keiya concluded, was the younger half of the Midoriya-Todoroki twins. His heterochromia was the opposite of his sister’s. His patch was green above his left brow. It contrasted starkly against his white hair. His left eye was the same unnatural bright green as Kinasa’s right and his right eye was the same dull grey as Kinasa’s left. “I’m Sora.” 

Keiya noted the brightness of his voice and how it was nothing like his sisters. She also noted that he was fucking huge. He stood at least half a foot taller than her, shoulders ridiculously wide in his school shirt. She was forced to sightly crane her neck to meet his eyes. She noted their expressiveness. They almost screamed in their sincerity and kindness. He smiled at her and it was so wide that it forced them shut. She winced, it felt like standing naked in the middle of a tarmac road on a hot summer day. She found herself retracting her earlier assessment of Yuzuri and the sun. If anyone embodied the sun it was _this giant_.

“Blood type?” Keiya bristled, finally registering what he’d earlier disclosed. “You know quite a lot about me for people who’ve never met me?”

She watched Sora’s smile vanish at her tone. Kinasa straightened from where she was leaning against the desk. 

Her wings expanded of their own accord the primary feathers hissing as they sharpened. Keiya had seen pictures of her wings compared to her father’s. Hers were larger and longer. It made her able to fly faster but, it also meant they weren’t as flexible as his. Not to mention the snowy white of them gave the illusion of fragility when in reality they were everything but that, a perk of them being fireproof. She also knew her father’s wings did not react to his emotions the way hers did. 

“I don’t know what information your little hero kid privileges allowed you but, know that I like to keep my information private,” Keiya frowned as she stepped back. There was no getting her wings to behave at this point as they continued to extend, an indignant yelp sounded somewhere behind her followed by several feet scampering away. Her only option was to give them room. She addressed Yuzuri’s friends once more. “I don’t know if you’ve just collectively decided to be idiots but, there’s a reason my existence wasn’t public knowledge before this year.”

“It wasn’t Hawks’ cowardice?” Keiya’s wings flapped once creating a gust of wind that momentarily stunned the occupants of the room. They snapped back, folding into her spine as she took a calming breath. 

The boy who spoke was just as tall as Sora, not as broad but, an entirely new level of intimidating that Keiya had never faced before. His dark hair was tied into a long ponytail that swished hypnotically behind him as he tilted his head to observe Keiya carefully. A few strands were loose and framed his face wildly. His eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses that he managed to make look good with his school uniform. He wasn’t wearing his tie and the skin at his throat appeared to be covered in stitches that wrapped around the expanse of his throat.

Keiya would’ve found him ethereal if it wasn’t for the way his face was morphed into a sneer. He leaned on the desk above where they stood. Hands in his pockets, ankles crossed casually. He obviously wasn’t trying to be intimidating but, something in Keiya was urging her to back down. Something in her knew she was no match for him.

It didn’t matter. She was the only one allowed to call her father a coward. “Do you know Hawks?” She asked.

“Do I have to know him?” He responded. His dark glasses did nothing to hide that his eyes were narrowed. “Only a coward would keep a man’s child away from him.”

“Kanoshi Shinsou, right?” Keiya’s tone hid her mounting annoyance. “Please, do _you_ wanna discuss whose parents are what?”

Kanoshi tensed. “You’re defensive because we know who you are but, you already know us?”

“The public already knows you,” Keiya corrected. “Not to mention, you’re all active on social media…I didn’t recognize Yuzuri earlier though.”

He hummed his understanding. “I apologize for calling Hawks a coward.”

Keiya relaxed, she sighed as the tension escaped her wings and shoulders. “You’re fine, I have to ask though…why the sunglasses indoors?”

“His eyes are scary,” The shortest of the group stepped in between them. “Eijuma Bakugou. You look so much like Dabi it’s fucking disturbing.”

“Agreed,” Keiya chuckled. “Up until today, I was expecting to meet Frankenstein’s monster, not a gender-swapped, adult version of myself.”

“You didn’t know what he looked like?” Kanoshi questioned.

“Nope.”

“Hawks is wild for that, what the fuck,” Eijuma said. Behind her, Kinasa and Sora locked eyes before turning back to them. “Anyway, I feel like you should know that I’m possessive of my friends and tend to act rashly when they’re threatened. If I snap at you it’s nothing personal, it’s a side effect of my quirk.”

“Oh my God, Eiji!” A boy with pink curls squealed at her. “Did you just admit that we’re _friends?”_

“I think she did bro,” Next to him, another boy stepped up. Keiya blinked at the engines in his legs. “Did you get that on video?” He turned to Yuzuri who was fiddling with his phone. “ _Eiji_ admitted that we’re _friends_.”

“You’re all fucking morons,” Eijuma scowled as they crowded her. 

Kanoshi stepped down next to her. “They’re always like this.” He admitted. “Eiji’s the mom of the group but, she’s very irrational. It technically makes sense for someone who was raised by Katsuki Bakugou and someone with her quirk.”

“An animal quirk, right? One that focuses on pack dynamics?” Keiya hypothesized as she watched Yuzuri bend so that Eijuma could ruffle his golden locks. Eijuma had claws that reminded Keiya of her own talons except Eijuma’s were nail coloured and Keiya’s were black. She’d also caught a glimpse of sharp canines reminiscent of her own. She wondered if they were retractable or if Eijuma suffered the same faith as her.

“Wolf,” Kinasa sighed as she stepped to Keiya’s other side. 

“Izuchi’s the dad of the group,” Sora continued for Kanoshi. He tilted his head in the direction of the boy with engine legs. “Not because he’s willingly responsible but, because it’s almost reflexive to reprimand us and ask us to do better. The poor guy’s been listening to his dad lecture his friends for close to a decade, he can’t help it.”

“Then there’s us,” Kinasa moved her index finger between herself and her brother. “We’re the brains. We’re technically the only ones capable of covering our own tracks…aside from Kanoshi that is.”

“Sora’s supposed to be the muscle but he’s like a teddy bear…a _giant_ , teddy bear” Kanoshi added. “It’s kinda pathetic when I think about how many times, he’s cried through Disney movies.”

“Hey! Bambi’s fucking sad,” Sora defended. Keiya’s eyes widened as he pouted. Woah, yeah, a giant teddy bear was pretty accurate. “So’s the Little Mermaid and Mulan.”

“Same though, I’ve cried through Mulan an embarrassing number of times,” Keiya admitted. 

“Anyway,” Kinasa said. “Yuzuri’s our criminal.”

Keiya turned her eyes to the boy in question. “That actually makes sense.”

Kanoshi snorted. “I said the same thing, the pretty ones are always the criminals.”

“Exactly.”

“It’s because he’s been hacking into government networks and overriding their servers since he was ten,” Kinasa looked at them in mild disgust. “Not because of his fucking ugly mug.”

“Ugly?” Keiya glanced incredulously at her. She turned back to Yuzuri in time to catch a ray of sunlight as it caught his hair and eyes, lightening them to an almost blinding gold. She blinked back at Kinasa. “I- What do you consider attractive exactly?”

“Tobio Oikawa,” Kinasa sighed dreamily. The name registered slowly in Keiya’s mind and an image of Tooru Oikawa popped up. Keiya decided that she might not be wrong.

Kanoshi and Sora groaned in unison.

“I take it I don’t want to know?” Keiya questioned.

“No.”

“You really don’t.”

“He’s beautiful,” Kinasa smiled.

“I bet he is.”

“Cotton candy head is our angry weeb friend,” Kanoshi snapped his fingers loudly gaining the attention of the other three. “I’m sure you already know but, his name’s Sin.”

They regarded each other for a few seconds.

“What’s your take on Eren Jaeger?” Keiya asked seriously.

“One of the greatest written anime characters of all time,” Sin responded immediately. “If anime characters could win awards, he’d have one for every award ceremony in existence.”

“Nice, have you read the manga?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“That’s fair,” Keiya nodded. She smiled at him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m having a watch party when season four-part one starts,” Sin said. “You’re invited.”

“Wai-” Sora tried to interrupt.

“Sayless.”

“Don’t you have to as-” He tried again.

“Play any sports?”

“Volleyball for six years,” Keiya hummed.

“What the fu-” 

“Same, I still play,” Sin lifted a brow at her. “Did you start because of an anime also? Or are you normal?”

Keiya cackled. “Not you calling out the readers!”

“The rea-”

“And you,” Sin blinked knowingly at her. Keiya’s laughter stopped abruptly. 

“And me.”

“That’s fine, I started ice-skating after watching Yuri on Ice the first time,” Sin admitted proudly.

“Can you tw-”

“Seriously?!” Keiya squealed. “Me too!”

“For fuck’s sake,” Kanoshi sighed loudly. Sin turned to him as he pulled off his glasses to massage the space between his eyes and Keiya gasped. All eyes turned to her.

“Holy shit,” She breathed. Kanoshi’s eyes were breathtaking. The left presented itself as something close to a galaxy. The entire eyeball was black and littered with what Keiya could only assume were tiny spots. She subconsciously leaned in to get a closer look and felt the air in her lungs stall.

They were stars.

His left eye was literally a reflection of a clear, stary night. The stars seemed to swim as he blinked at her. His right eye on the other hand was cloudy and Keiya didn’t have to get any closer to note the way the clouds literally moved across the surface. There was no pupil. His eyes represented day and night. 

“They’re beautiful.”

There was silence for a minute before Eijuma cleared her throat. Kanoshi blinked and Keiya immediately stepped back not realizing how close she’d come.

“Thank you,” Kanoshi whispered. 

A bell sounded overhead that signaled the end of their designated chat time.

“Please, move to your designated classrooms to be dismissed by your homeroom teacher. Thank you! Have a plus ultra, semester!”

The voice over the intercom was undoubtedly All Might’s and definitely pre-recorded. Keiya smiled as she adjusted her bag. Eijuma sighed.

“Let’s go wings,” Sin grinned at her. “There’s much to discuss I cannot afford to lose you.”

Keiya chuckled as she followed after him.

_______________________________

Keigo was an idiot. It was something he reminded himself every, single day. A daily affirmation of sorts. 

_You’re a fucking idiot._

When he’d left his hero agency to Fumikage back then he’d never expected to return and find that he had a job waiting for him. Though, he didn’t see why Fumikage would leave him a job at a hero agency. He was virtually quirkless now and that was something he’d grown to be satisfied with. Grown to accept. He’d never be Pro Hero Hawks again and he couldn’t say he missed it. 

What he missed the most was flying. It was the only explanation for why he’d bought an entire sky rise. He’d allowed the current tenants to keep their homes and lowered the rent exponentially. The entire top floor was renovated to reflect a traditional Japanese-style home, almost an exact replica of the one they lived in, in Italy. Keiya had loved it and that was enough for him.

The most important part of their home though was the set of double doors that led to an elevator that was only accessed from inside their home. It led to the roof of the building. He’d spent the better part of the two weeks since his arrival organizing and arranging it to mimic a small version of the hillside gardens of _Villa Carlotta_. It was where Keiya learned to fly. Among the brightly coloured roses and camellias. Keigo had close to zero knowledge about flowers but he’d managed to find someone who did.

“Keigo?”

He blinked at All Might in the chair opposite him. 

“I lost you for a second,” The older man chuckled. Keigo frowned. “I was saying that the garden came out better than expected. Don’t you think?”

Keigo turned to take in the grass-covered floor of the roof and the assortment of roses that lined the walls on either side of the elevator. They were a mixture of pink, red, and white and Keigo loved them. The area was enclosed by rows of camellias, magenta as the outermost layer, followed by a lighter pink and finally white. They were in full bloom thanks to a quirk from one of the landscapers who’d helped. 

There were white, wroth iron tables scattered within the enclosure each covered by an umbrella and paired with matching chairs. The plan was to give Keiya somewhere she could escape from the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. Where she could feel grounded. 

Alas, Keigo found that he would frequent their rooftop garden more than Keiya.

“Yes, it did,” Keigo admitted.

“You sound surprised!”

“No offense, Yagi-san,” Keigo sighed. “I was a bit skeptical when I realized the former number one hero owned a landscaping company.”

All Might’s laugh still managed to be louder than necessary, despite him only functioning on one and a half lungs. “Stemmed from helping Young Bakugou express himself actually.”

Keigo’s eyes widened. “You’re telling me Katsuki Bakugou…used _flowers_ to what? _Express himself?_ ” 

All Might’s smile was fucking blinding and Keigo swallowed the urge to wince. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“Woah,” Keigo’s mind failed to accept that and instead filed the information away in a miscellaneous folder of things All Might managed to accomplish that no one else could. 

“How has Tokyo treated you since your return Hawks?”

“You can call me Keigo, Yagi-san,” Keigo reminded All Might.

“Why would I do that?”

“I’m not really Hawks anymore.”

“Nonsense,” All Might said. “I hope you haven’t separated Hawks and Keigo by presence or absence of wings. They’re the same person. _You_ are the same person. Whether you have your wings or you don’t. Whether I call you Hawks or not. _You_ saved people. _You_ took down the League of Villains. _You_ raised a daughter by yourself on an entirely different continent for fifteen years. _You_ did those things. It doesn’t matter what name I call you or what form you take. _You_ _did those things.”_

Briefly, Keigo admitted to himself that this was why he’d remained a Symbol of Peace even after his condition had been exposed to the public. “Thank you, Yagi-san.”

“Of course!”

“Tokyo has treated me like I didn’t illegally grow a child and keep them away from their secondary parent,” Keigo chuckled bitterly.

“If you’re looking for someone to hold you accountable, I’m afraid my quirk does not set things ablaze Hawks,” All Might pointed out. The cheeky little shit. Keigo’s eyes narrowed as the older man finished his tea. “I’ll be taking my leave! Please, I’d like to meet Young Keiya at some point.”

After the departure of All Might, Keigo took the only path through the garden that led to a ledge that was not barred by flowers. He crawled on to it gingerly and adjusted himself so that his legs dangled over the edge. He smiled as he observed the people below like a colony of tiny, unobserving ants. He inhaled the slightly stale air of Tokyo. 

He never realized he’d missed it until he’d landed in Japan and suddenly, he was excited to show Keiya all of his favourite spots. Take her to places he loved to eat. Places Dabi also loved to eat. 

When he’d chosen not to inform Keiya that her secondary parent was an SS- Class Villain he’d never considered the repercussions would be Keiya basically idolizing the man. That was until she’d discovered the truth and the silence that had settled on them the following week would haunt Keigo for the rest of his life. After that, he’d sat her down and told her the truth. Told her exactly who he was and where he was and what was happening with him. He’d also explained her existence to her.

Which in all fairness was a poor decision on his part. She’d cried for half a day and then announced that she wanted to be a hero. Keigo did not understand her logic. Nor did he understand why his heart had disappeared into his balls at her admission. Suffice to say he’d never been able to say no before and very little had changed over the years. 

The sound of feathers rustling alerted Keigo to a visitor. Next to him, a pigeon had settled on the ledge and was regarding him with interest. Its little head bobbed slowly. 

“You one of those spy pigeons from the movies or you a regular bird? Like me?” Hawks questioned. When he got no reply, he nodded in understanding. “Starting to learn that us regular birds don’t talk much.”

“I feel like…most pigeons don’t talk at all, _papà,”_ Keiya’s amusement was clear as she crawled onto the ledge next to him. 

“Hey, _bell'uccellina,”_ Keigo smiled. He opened his arms as Keiya shuffled closer to where he sat. She sank into them and relaxed. He noted that she’d already showered and changed. “Rough day?”

“Not exactly,” Keiya chuckled. “I met Dabi and the pro hero kids you warned me about.”

Keigo tilted his head to leave a kiss in her hair. “And?”

“I like them,” Keiya admitted. “Dabi’s nothing like I expected.”

Keigo’s heart raced at the information. “Really?”

“I’m not telling you shit,” She hummed as she snuggled into his chest further. “There’s a parent-teacher conference on Thursday. Fix your shit before then, if you embarrass me I’ll never forgive you.”

Keigo barked a laugh at the sincerity in those words. 

“Sure, let’s get you inside, you’re obviously exhausted.”

A weak protested was mumbled into his shirt and Keigo sighed.

“I’ll make you spaghetti bolognese.”

She moved immediately, wrapping an arm around her father and flying them to the elevator doors.

“Hurry up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _bell'uccellina_ = _pretty bird_
> 
> Guys? I doubt you'll get to find out much about the other hooligans but...this is a huge but, maybe I'll do companion fics for this and we get to find out why Kanoshi be having such pretty fucking eyes and how possessive Eijuma is.  
> Idk we'll see.
> 
> Fun fact: Denki named Sin. Kacchan named Kinasa and Dabi named Sora.🥰
> 
> xoxo,  
> Gossip Girl
> 
> You can find me @therealaisy on Twitter/IG and Maryanimette on Tumblr...if you ever need to talk or just make a friend or something. I have 0 problems with answering random DMs.


	5. How does one dress to crash dysfunctional family dinners?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi vs Happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu OCs? Yes. Only one in this fic though.  
> Chieko Kuroo: KuroKen baby.
> 
> Starting to become very frustrated by the deleting thing...
> 
> Also, why the fuck does this have 700+ hits? 50+ kudos? Stop😭😭😭I’ll cryyyy❤️❤️thank you for readdddiiinngg✨

Tooru Oikawa narrowed his eyes at his son’s dopey grin. Obviously, Shouyo’s quirk hadn’t worn off even after thirty plus hours of rest and constant fluids. He’d held off on telling Hajime because he tended to be impulsive in regard to their child and the last thing they needed was him abandoning his qualifier match to come home for something like this.

“Tobio?”

“Dad?”

“Sleepy again?” 

“When can I see Shouyo?” Tobio ignored him.

“Not anytime soon,” Tooru admitted. “He got you into this.”

“Did you let him know I’m not mad at him?”

“Yes, Tobio,” Tooru sighed. “Shouyo knows.”

“Mkay.”

Tooru watched as Tobio sank onto the couch next to him. “Volleyball?” He motioned to the TV with his head. Tobio nodded slowly, adjusting himself so he was squeezing one of the decorative pillows, head tilted back against the couch.

“You know, dad,” Tobio said. “You'd be a pretty amazing setter.”

Tooru, whose eyes had not left his son since he walked into the room, chuckled. “Do you really think so?”

“Are you kidding? You’re cunning but, like also really charismatic,” Tobio raised his head to meet his father’s eyes. “I’d hate to be on the opposite side of the net from you.”

Tooru and Tobio had bonded over Tobio’s obsession with the sport and Tooru’s desire to be an actual father figure. It had taken eight-year-old Tobio by surprise when Hajime had told him that it wouldn’t just be the two of them forever and Tooru had originally been jealous of the quiet, dark-haired boy that clung to his husband. Alas, it had taken a single conversation for him to understand why Hajime had adopted him. He’d used his limited internet access to research the sport the child spoke so fondly of and found himself actually enjoying it. He’d spent almost every meeting after that “discussing” volleyball with the child and two years later saw Tooru signing his own adoption papers and Tobio’s last name being legally changed to Oikawa.

Tooru could attest that though a good chunk of his parenting had been orchestrated behind a plastic divider or in a monitored room, he’d done a pretty good job. Especially since between himself and Hajime, he was never the one dishing out the discipline. He’d watched Tobio struggle with his decision to become a hero instead of pursuing volleyball, a decision that he knew was mostly influenced by his parent’s death.

“Mhm, sure,” Tooru replied. “You’ve been called a genius on the court. I wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“If my genius was all it took to win a match,” Tobio pointed out. “I’d have zero losses.”

“Touché, Tobio,” Tooru finally turned his eyes back to the television. They sat in silence, only the sound of sneakers squeaking, and balls being slammed into the floor of the court filling the space. 

Tobio straightened abruptly and Tooru immediately turned to him. “What?”

“I was just wondering if Shouyo’s plan worked,” He sighed. 

“Shouyo’s…plan?” Tooru knew there was something fishy about this incident but it being planned? Was not something he’d considered. “What plan?” He was already reaching for his cell on the coffee table.

“Well, he was testing Chieko’s support item,” Tobio admitted. “He just couldn’t decide who to test it on.”

Tooru tensed. “ _Who?”_

“Yup.”

“Tobio, what was this support item exac-”

He was interrupted by his phone going off. He lifted a finger at Tobio to indicate that the conversation was not over and without looking at the screen he swiped his finger across it and put it to his ear.

“Tooru Oikawa, speaking.”

 _“Shouyo fucked up,”_ Came the slightly muffled voice of Koushi Sawamura. _“Is Tobio doing any better? Is he still laughing about the face mask?”_

“No, he’s doing better,” Tooru responded distractedly. “Does this have anything to do with Chieko’s support gear?”

_“Did Tobio tell you about it?”_

“He was getting to that actually,” Tooru turned to his son who had just dragged himself closer. Tooru put the phone on speaker.

“Sawa-san, can I speak to Shouyo?”

_“Shouyo is grounded.”_

Tobio stiffened beside him and Tooru sighed.

“What happened Koushi?”

 _“Chieko’s support gear traps the pheromones that Hinata excretes when his quirk activates,”_ Koushi sounded annoyed and that triggered warning bells in Tooru’s head, Koushi was slow to anger and annoyance most times. Or, at the very least he was usually better at masking it. _“It’s not even actual gear, it’s a fucking lotion and Chieko and Shouyo used it without clearance from Tetsurou.”_

Tooru chuckled. “Chieko wouldn’t go against her father Koushi.” Beside him, Tobio had tilted his head onto Tooru’s shoulder. 

_“I figured,”_ Koushi griped. _“Which is why he’s grounded.”_

“I get the feeling him fucking up has nothing to do with them using the lotion without permission,” Tooru said.

 _“That is the least of our problems,”_ In the background, Tooru could hear an obnoxious caw, likely Daichi voicing his displeasure about something. _“Shouyo’s out of it might be for another day but, according to Chieko, he used the stored pheromones on someone else.”_

“He did what?!” Tooru whined. “How does Chieko even know that?”

 _“No residue on his skin,”_ Koushi sighed. _“When I gave him a bath there was no chemical reaction with the water and according to Chieko there should be unless he used the stored pheromones.”_

“Okay?” Tooru turned to note that Tobio had passed out on his shoulder. “Gimme a second Koushi.” He adjusted Tobio so that his head was laying on the opposite end of the couch and his legs were stretched across his own lap. He picked up the phone and switched it to handheld. “Have you tracked who he used it on yet?”

 _“That is where he fucked up,”_ Koushi groaned. _“The last person he was with was Dabi.”_

“Oh, oh…no,” Tooru had finally grasped the gravity of the situation. “You’re telling me, that there is a Dabi, somewhere out there, doped up on a variation of Shouyo’s quirk on happy mode?”

 _“Yes, and it’s Wednesday,”_ Koushi grunted. In the background, Tooru could hear more loud squawking. _“Daichi! Can you shut the fuck up for a minute!”_

There was an indignant squawk in response followed by aggressive flapping. 

Tooru tsked. “Relax, Koushi.” 

_“I can’t get Dabi. I have no idea if he even made it to dinner,”_ The sound of rustling feathers drifted through the speakers and Koushi sighed. Obviously, Daichi had settled into his husband’s lap. _“Can you do me a favour? I can’t leave right now. Daichi’s molting and I have a panther ready to bite a chunk out of him.”_

“I would absolutely love to crash a Todoroki family dinner,” Tooru laughed. “Go deal with your family, I’ll handle Dabi.”

 _“Thanks, Tooru!”_

Tooru hung up and grinned to himself. _How does one dress to crash dysfunctional family dinners?_

**In Las Vegas, Nevada Hajime Oikawa’s my-husband-is-going-to-do-something-stupidsenses were tingling.**

_________________________

He looked fucking ridiculous. 

Not really _but_ , Dabi felt like the record needed to show that his first thoughts when the man walked through the doors were, _“What the fuck?”_

Tooru Oikawa dawned a startlingly teal suit. The crisp white shirt he wore underneath reflected the lighting from the chandelier annoyingly. In true Oikawa fashion, the top buttons were undone, and his chains were on display, one sporting Hajime’s name and the other a golden ‘T’ encrusted with tiny sapphires. Tonight, he had elected to leave his yakuza tattoos uncovered and Dabi’s eyes followed the intricate patterns that swirled across his chest as they disappeared beneath the shirt. He’d accessorized with expensive-looking leather shoes and matching belt, some sort of flashy watch, his wedding ring- really, a flex on its own- and had even put in his piercings. The little diamond on his nose winked at Dabi.

Next to him his son, _the_ Tobio Oikawa, a top student at Yuuei, and one of the most sought-after young heroes was dressed in a similar fashion. His suit was much darker than his father’s and where his father was able to look casual, Tobio looked entirely too sophisticated for the actual class clown that he unknowingly was. Dabi saw that he had also elected to fill in all of his piercings. His industrial piercing appeared to be a dragon of some sort and Dabi had to remind himself that Tooru and Hajime would never let him get anything reminiscent of their yakuza days.

They made a striking pair, both regal in their own right. It was times like these that Dabi was reminded that Tooru had technically controlled part of Japan. 

He wondered briefly how Oikawa’s blatantly gay ass still managed to garner the attention of every woman within the restaurant. His earlier observation answering that for him. Married or not, the man was followed by the eyes of the female populous. Some completely ignoring their dates in favour of watching as he approached the hostess. Dabi swallowed the secondhand embarrassment he felt for those men. Admittedly, Tooru was attractive, ludicrously so, not that Dabi would ever admit it to the egotistical asshole but, if he weren’t _exactly that_ , Dabi wouldn’t feel bad about finding him pleasant to look at.

He knew that there was no logical reason _why_ he should be _happy_ about seeing Tooru Oikawa outside of the school grounds. As a general rule seeing Tooru meant trouble. Seeing him dressed to the nines? With his equally, extravagantly dressed son trailing awkwardly behind him. Dabi was not properly prepared for whatever the fuck was coming this way…and yes, he meant Oikawa, who was now approaching their table. Backtrack to that happiness he should not be feeling. It bubbled in his chest like a trapped gas, a burp and he found himself biting on his tongue to stop from launching himself out of his seat and wrapping his arms around Tooru.

The red flags in his mind lit up for the hundredth time since meeting Shouto and Fuyumi earlier. He’d had to physically slap himself in an effort to suppress his grin. A grin that was reserved for…himself? His students? It didn’t matter, what mattered was the way he’d had to stop himself several times throughout the evening from doing or saying something extremely out of character. 

He’d already chalked it up to Shouyo’s quirk but, as far as he knew Shouyo’s quirk only worked once activated and there was never any instance of residual effects. Now, as he watched Tooru and his son approach their table, Tooru smiling in that deceivingly charming way that only he could manage to make look sincere and Tobio… _poor_ Tobio, positively sulking, hands stuffed into the pants of his dark suit, he concluded that perhaps it was worse than just Shouyo’s quirk.

“Apologies for interrupting your night,” Dabi’s face broke out into a grin and for a split second he almost… _almost_ asked Tooru to join them. He reached for his glass of water and sipped from it to hide his struggle. “Fuyumi, you look stunning as always.”

“Thank you, Oikawa,” Fuyumi was blushing- pathetic, even women who knew the man for years were still affected by him- Dabi could tell by the way her pitch had risen a few octaves higher than usual. “Having a father-son dinner?”

“Yes, actually,” Tooru locked eyes with Dabi, his smile slipping into a smirk before he turned back to Fuyumi. “It gets boring being home all the time. Especially with no Hajime around.”

Dabi was pretty sure no one else had noticed the way Tobio had straightened behind his father or the way he’d narrowed his eyes at the back of his head. Tooru was lying. Whatever the man had up his sleeve Dabi wanted no part of.

“Do you want to join us?” Fuyumi curse her beautiful, empathetic, naïve soul had taken Tooru’s fucking bait. Hook, line, and sinker. 

“Oh no, we don’t want to be a bo-”

“Non-sense,” Shouto, the little shit, had caught on to whatever game Tooru was playing. He signaled to a waiter who quickly arranged their set up to make room for the two extra chairs. “We insist.”

Dabi and Natsuo made eye contact briefly, Natsuo asking with the quirk of an eyebrow since when they let people crash their family dinners and Dabi responding with a subtle shrug of his shoulders that he had no fucking idea.

“Thank you,” Oikawa smiled at the waiter as he left. Tobio was staring at his father in confusion. He’d elected to not say anything, less he spoiled whatever plans his father had devised in the time it took them to get to the restaurant. “Dr. Todoroki?” Tooru addressed Natsuo. “How goes the boring way of saving lives?”

There was a collective chuckle around the table, including from Dabi. 

By the time they’d ordered dinner and engaged in mindless small talk the tension that had settled over the table broke and Dabi found himself relaxing. His mind had calmed to a scary degree and if he were paying better attention to himself, he would have noted the absence of the nagging voice that was Touya.

Alas, he allowed Oikawa to buy them all- with the exception of Tobio who sat, a perfect representation of someone who had been raised by Tooru, sipping a glass of water- several glasses of wine. A fucking shitty decision on his part because the next thing he knew all eyes had turned to him. Shouto’s head had tilted to the left, eyes narrowed in confusion. Natsuo and Fuyumi were openly gawking at him and Tooru was smiling smugly at him. 

“What?” He asked.

“You’re smiling Touya,” Natsuo supplied. “Grinning actually, what’s got you in such a good mood?”

“I’m just happy, I guess, finally starting to appreciate these weekly dinners.”

He’d fucked up. Fuyumi’s eyes had widened behind her glasses. The evidence that the alcohol was beginning to affect her present in her rose-tinted cheeks and slightly glassy eyes.

“What the fuck?” Shouto voiced. Ever the emotionally stunted teenager even in his thirties. Dabi shared those exact sentiments though, so what did that say about him? Shouto had perfectly articulated exactly how he felt. 

Whatever power the quirk held over him had increased tenfold with his admission and the alcohol circulating inside of him.

“I love you guys,” _Ah fuck._

The silence that followed stretched for an uncomfortably long time before Fuyumi and Natsuo were moving at the same time. Both climbing out of their chairs and rounding the table to wrap their elder brother up in a frankly, life-threatening embrace. Shouto, who’d remained in his seat, turned to Tooru.

“I know he didn’t say that shit willingly,” He pointed out. “What the fuck is going on?”

Tooru, who’d forced his face to remain passive blinked innocently at Shouto. “I have no id-”

“He was affected by Shouyo’s quirk,” Tobio interrupted his father. “The remnants of it actually and Shouyo used it on me to make me happy. I’m assuming mixing it with alcohol was probably not the best idea.”

He ignored Tooru’s glare. 

“You’re here to witness the stoic, emotionless brick that is Dabi…as he grapples with his glass full of happiness for the first time?” 

Dabi grunted at the question. “It’s been over a day shouldn’t this be wearing off?”

Tobio glared at his father as he opened his mouth effectively forcing him to keep quiet. “He used support gear from Chieko without permission…plus the _alcohol._ ”

“Tooru, you’re a dick,” Dabi smiled. Honestly, tomorrow he’d drag the man to ground beta and beat the pretty right off of his face but, today the pretty was safe.

“I’m a beautiful dick,” He sipped noisily from his glass. “Tobio spoiled my fun, I’d hoped I could convince you to go see Hawks.”

The table stilled. Natsuo freezing in his place next to his chair and Fuyumi stiffening where she stood next to Dabi. 

Dabi hummed. “I think going to see Hawks is a great idea.”

Dabi didn’t hear the thump as Shouto interrupted whatever Natsuo was going to say with a slap to his thigh.

“Me too,” He added. “I also think it’s a great idea.”

Natsuo moved to speak again and Tooru and Shouto glared at him in unison.

“Well,” Fuyumi said, trying and failing to hide her excitement. “It’s getting late, if you have to go see him you should go at a decent time.”

“Are you sure?” Dabi blinked at them. “I don’t want to abandon you.”

“I’m actually exhausted,” Shouto’s glare hardened at Natsuo. He signaled for the cheque and pinched his brother’s thigh. 

“Me too,” Natsuo sighed in defeat. “Had a long day at work.”

“Dinner was great!” Fuyumi announced as she moved to grab her purse. Shouto released Natsuo’s thigh as they rose from the table. “Touya you get to pick next week.”

“Thank you for having me,” Tooru said. Next to him, Tobio rolled his eyes.

“ _Don’t_ say it was your pleasure,” Tobio held up a palm to silence Fuyumi’s reply. “Just, let us leave without inflating his ego even more.”

“Tobio!” Tooru huffed indignantly as his son dragged him from the table by his upper arm.

Shouto who’d made the reservations smiled at the waiter as he handed him his card. It was always a hassle to find a restaurant where they wouldn’t be bombarded by Shouto’s fans. This one boasted heavy security and came highly recommended by other pro heroes. Not only for their privacy but the food and service were excellent. Dabi assumed Shouto would be bringing his husband back at some point.

They herded him out of the back door and into the parking lot. Shouto went as far as to program Hawks’ address into the Mustang’s GPS.

“Drive safely,” Fuyumi smiled as Dabi buckled his seat belt. 

“Please, use protection,” Natsuo added encouragingly.

“Just, don’t fuck up,” Shouto added. “I want to meet my niece properly.”

Half an hour later saw Dabi at nine forty-three pm on a weeknight, seventeen minutes before his designated bedtime, ringing a fancy doorbell on the top floor of a sky rise in the busier part of Japan.

He was, for some reason, woozy and found that the door in front of him had begun to move. The intricate carvings seemed to smile mockingly as they lashed out at him. One of them went so far as to grab him by the collar and drag him closer to the wood.

_“Why are you here? Birdie doesn’t want you here.”_

_“You should leave.”_

_“He doesn’t want you here.”_

He jerked back just as the door opened. 

“Dabi-sensei?” The voice was distant and muffled and though Dabi could tell it was familiar he was too busy trying to remain conscious.

“Touya?” 

He swayed slightly on his feet and just as someone reached out their hand to steady him, his vision went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend asked me why Sugawara(Koushi) has a panther. It's because of his quirk. He's collected a few animals that were originally kept in zoos but were too unpredictable to be on display and made them his "puppets" in an effort to save them, just like he did for Daichi.
> 
> Where does he keep them? Koushi's rich. Like...generational wealth that actually has nothing to do with him being ex yakuza. His family has a long history of powerful quirk users who've helped literal nations...so like space and resources necessary to care for large animals is pocket change to him.
> 
> You can find me @therealaisy on Twitter/IG and Maryanimette on Tumblr...if you ever need to talk or just make a friend or something. I have 0 problems with answering random DMs.


	6. I wanted to hurt you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keigo and Dabi talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shit hurt to fucking write oh my god.  
> I am so sorry.  
> There will be an epilogue; there will be no happily ever after in this fic. In the companion fics, they'll fix their relationship but for now? They have some accepting and growing to do.
> 
> At this point, just accept that I rarely beta my fics. This is so much shorter than any other chapter I've written for this.

Keigo’s heart was pounding. He’d carried Dabi into the guest bedroom after the man had collapsed in his doorway. Keiya had panicked and called Dabi’s niece, Keigo assumed it was Shouto’s daughter, who had informed them that he’d been under the influence of a quirk. Keigo doesn’t know why that piece of information had disappointed him. He’d abandoned the man and raised his daughter in secret. He’d be genuinely surprised if Dabi ever forgave him. If he ever showed up on his doorstep without some sort of outside influence. The coward in him wanted to run. Pack his and Keiya’s things and get on the next plane back to Florence, but from the way Keiya was staring at him from the other end of the couch, he knew there was no way 

When Keiya had referred to the beautiful, redheaded man standing in his doorway as Dabi-Sensei, Keigo’s heart had escaped out of his ass. He looked nothing like the half-dead man Keigo had left behind fifteen years ago. He was healthily tanned and even through the hazy, unfocused look in his eyes Keigo could see their true brightness, as opposed to the dull ones he’d fallen in love with, these ones looked expressive. They looked like Keiya’s. He was beautiful, even back then with his badly dyed hair and patchwork body, he was still the most breathtaking man Keigo had ever seen. 

“Are we gonna ta-”

“Go to bed,” Keigo responded. “It’s late, we’re gonna go to bed.” He doesn’t turn to Keiya when he motioned for her to get upstairs. She stared at the side of his face for a long time, almost like she wanted to say something, he assumed she decided against it when he hears her wings flap indignantly as she moves to the stairs.

Keigo doesn’t sleep. He sits on the couch and stares at the pictures of him and his daughter that are hanging on the walls. There’s a black and white shot. Keiya is standing in front of him, wings spread wide enough that he’s barely in the shot, but she’s blurred enough that her features aren’t discernible; the focus is on him in the background head tilted to the left so that his wet hair drips water onto the floor. Only his neck and face are visible behind Keiya’s wing. He’s laughing at something Keiya said to the photographer, so his eyes are closed, and his mouth is open. 

He thinks about how this picture probably represents what Dabi thinks about this situation. That he’d made Keiya as a form of payback, that she was just a tool to hurt him. That this wasn’t about her, that this was about Hawks and his stupid fucking wings. That he was happy with his decision, and he was, having Keiya was the best decision he’d ever made. Running away and hiding her was not. 

This shot had shown up on the covers of a local Italian Magazine and Keigo remembers the way he’d wanted to strangle the photographer when he first saw it. Keiya had loved it and it was the only reason it was hanging in their living room. There’s another big one hanging on that same wall; it’s his favorite. It was taken by an employee at the gardens. Keiya had just learned that she could fly.

It was taken in portrait mode so that the roses and camellias were blurred but Keigo grinning back at his daughter wasn’t. She wasn’t very high off the ground and Keigo was squatting in front of her, arms outstretched in case she lost her balance. Her eyes were wide, obviously surprised that her little wings could do that. It was late afternoon when the picture was taken so the setting sun cast her white wings in a purplish glow. His sunglasses were perched in his hair, holding some of it away from his face, and from the angle, his eyes were glowing.

It was his favorite because of how happy they looked. The picture was beautiful. Smaller ones littered the walls; pictures of Keiya in all stages of growth. Her first piercing. Her graduation. Her first volleyball game. Her team's first win. Her first fencing lesson, karate lesson, piano lesson, violin lesson. Pictures at airports and landmarks across continents. The walls told her story, and in most pictures, Keigo was standing next to his daughter grinning like an idiot because he was so proud of her. So proud that he’d done that, him a coward, a criminal’s son; raised an amazing, talented, determined, beautiful daughter. Raised her the way he wished he’d been raised, the way he knows Dabi would’ve liked to be raised.

Did it himself too, though he imagines Dabi should have been apart of her upbringing, should have been allowed to contribute to her upbringing. Keigo knows he was selfish. Knows that when he made the decision to do it by himself it was out of pettiness and he doesn’t see how he would ever forgive someone like himself. 

He’s alerted to the time when an alarm goes off from the guest bedroom and it makes him sit up straighter. The time on his phone says 5:00 am and he doesn’t even have time to think about the fact that he’s been sitting in the same spot for over six hours, he can hear shuffling and grunting. He knows he’s about to come face to face with a conscious Dabi and it makes his heart pound. He needs coffee for this. He moves into the kitchen and puts the coffee to brew. He pulls two mugs from the cabinet and waits. The guest room door opens, and he tenses.

“What the fuck?” Dabi’s head pops into the kitchen and he pauses. “At least it wasn’t a dream. I’m gonna kill that little monster.”

Keigo doesn’t know what he’s talking about but suddenly his mouth is dry at the way Dabi looks disheveled. Still absolutely delicious even after fifteen years. His voice is rough from sleep and his hair is sticking up either from tossing and turning or running his hands through them. His shirt is rumpled, and his jeans are hanging low on his hips showing the band of his Shouto boxers. Keigo swallows.

“Good morning,” The machine cuts off and Keigo lifts a mug in Dabi’s direction. “Coffee?” He offers.

Dabi stares at him for a long moment. Keigo feels goosebumps pebble his skin. He drags his eyes from Keigo’s hair all the way down to his sock-clad feet. He seems to catch himself and Keigo watches as he subtly shakes his head as if to clear it. He eyes the mug and looks back at Keigo.

“That’s not a good idea,” He says and Keigo’s heart drops. “Where are my keys?”

“You’re leaving?” Keigo asks and he watches Dabi take a deep breath.

“Yeah,” He answers. “My keys?”

“We, uhm…,” Keigo puts the mug down on the counter and straightens. “We should talk.”

“Fuck off,” Dabi chuckles. “If I hadn’t shown up last night we would not be here.”

“Seriously?” Keigo’s eyes narrow. “I know you have questions.”

“The time for asking questions has passed,” He smiles at Keigo as he steps further into the kitchen. It’s not a kind smile and Keigo feels his stomach twist. “Where are my keys?”

Keigo points to the counter where there’s a bunch of keys attached to a Hawks keychain. Dabi thanks him and he watches as he turns to retreat. He doesn’t know why the fuck he asks what he does next, but he does, and he regrets it.

“So, you don’t want to know about your daughter?”

Dabi freezes and so does Keigo. _Shit._

Dabi turns to him slowly. “Ask me that again.” He moves toward him with the kind of predatory grace that Keigo would find beautiful in big cats or some other animal. “Ask me, if I want to know about the daughter you kept from me again.” He growls. “Do it, Birdie.”

Keigo’s stomach bottoms out completely. He doesn’t know why he wants to rise to the challenge; he doesn’t know why he does. “Well, do you? You get the chance now and you’re what?” Keigo pauses. “Running away?”

Dabi stills and so does Keigo. _Ah fuck._

He jumps when Dabi laughs, it’s a loud clear sound that he knows has woken Keiya. “Running away isn’t my thing, Hawks.” His laughter dissolves into a sinister chuckle and Keigo knows what comes next is going to hurt. “I leave that for flightless birds like you.” 

Keigo’s heart constricts. The scars on his back begin to pulse with his heartbeat. “That’s fucking low.” He says.

“You wanna talk about low?” Dabi grins. “You wanna talk about low Hawks?”

“Kei-”

“Hawks,” Dabi interrupts. “Only the people you trust can call you Keigo, right?”

Keigo doesn’t respond. 

“You don’t trust me,” Dabi’s grin is widening and Keigo feels his skin crawl. His smile is more like a snare than anything else. Like a wild animal with its fangs bared. “Not even with my own daughter.” He says. 

“I’m sorry!” Keigo whispers.

“What?” Dabi asks. His volume is climbing and Keigo knows this is going to devolve into a shouting match.

“I’m sorry,” He says again.

“Fuck, your sorry!” Dabi responds. “You think your sorry can rewind some clock? Can change what you’ve done?”

“No,” Keigo whispers.

“Exactly,” Dabi continues. “You raised my daughter! YOU RAISED MY DAUGHTER! MY KID! Without me.” He’s panting. “WITHOUT ME!” He slams his palm against the countertop and Keigo feels tears fill his eyes. “And for what? For what Hawks? Tell me. I don’t understand. I don’t understand how you could do that to someone you claimed to love. So fucking tell me. I want to know.” He drops his keys onto the counter and Keigo bows his head.

“I- I don’t know.”

“Fucking ridiculous,” Dabi scoffs. “It’s not because I caught your wings on fire? Look at me in the eyes and tell me it wasn’t out of spite Keigo. Do it.”

Keigo can’t. He can’t because he’d just wanted him to hurt the way he’d made Keigo hurt. “I wanted to hurt you,” Keigo says. He looks up at Dabi then and he can’t hold back the sob that escapes him at the broken look in his eyes. “I wanted to take something from you like you took something from me.”

“You’re fucking insane,” Dabi glares. “A child? Hawks, you…she’s a child!”

“I know!” Keigo screams. “You think I don’t fucking know that!?”

“Does she know?” Dabi asks. “Does she know that you made her just to get back at me? Because she’s convinced that dear old dad isn’t mad at me.”

“No.”

“Oh my God,” Dabi whispers. “Oh my God.”

“I’m sorry,” Keigo sobs, he’s crying openly, leaning against the counter for support. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“You got what you wanted,” Dabi chuckles sadly. “You hurt me. You hurt me after everything Hawks.”

“I know,” Keigo watches his tears drip onto the countertop.

“No, you don’t,” Dabi’s voice is barely above a whisper. “I spent ten years thinking you _**hated me**_. Thinking you were gone for good. I spent ten years making myself better, growing and changing, and learning to love myself. I spent half that time trying to get over you, the love of my life, thinking that I was the scum of the Earth for something I did at my lowest point. I hated myself for what I did to you. Do you have any idea how many times I was admitted to their psych ward? How many times I just really wanted to be fucking dead? Because that was better than being in a world where you hated me. And the whole time you…” Dabi can’t finish because he’s started crying. Ugly, heart-wrenching sobs escape him. 

Keigo still can’t look at him. Even as he sinks to his ass and leans his back against the island Keigo can’t look away from the countertop, where his tears are starting to form a small puddle, because he hurt Dabi like that. Sure, he’d lost his wings, but it had done nothing to damage his reputation, and learning to live without them hadn’t been the worst time of his life, especially when he had Keiya to take care of.

“I wish I was there,” Dabi hiccups. “When she said her first words.”

Keigo’s heart clenches and he sinks next to Dabi. 

“When she took her first steps. Flew for the first time. Graduated Elementary school,” His eyes are closed head leaned back against the cupboard doors. “I wish I was there.”

“I’m so-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dabi scoffs. “I’m never gonna let her go now, Hawks.” He doesn’t open his eyes when he says it and Keigo feels like it’s a threat more than anything else. “If you try to take her away from me, I don’t know what I’ll do,” He admits.

“I won’t,” Keigo sniffles. “I promise.”

“Your promises don’t mean shit,” Dabi replies. “Just don’t do it. I want joint custody.”

Keigo is nodding before Dabi can finish his sentence. “Anything you want.”

“I want you to stay away from me,” Dabi adds. “I don’t want to see you unless it’s for Keiya.”

Keigo’s breath hitches. Tears are gathering again, but he understands. “Alright.”

Dabi pulls himself up from the ground and peers out at the picture of a young Keiya and a grinning Keigo. He clears his throat and glances down at Keigo where he’s still sitting on the floor, his knees drawn up to his chest. 

“For what it’s worth Birdie,” Dabi looks back at the picture. “I’m sorry too.”

“I forgive you,” Keigo responds immediately. 

“And thank you,” Dabi whispers. “You didn’t do a bad job with Keiya.”

He doesn’t wait for a response. He grabs his shoes and leaves with a soft click as the door shuts behind him.

On the roof of the building, Keiya Takami is crying so hard she can barely breathe. She listens to Dabi’s engine roar to life and can just make out the black car as it pulls out of the parking lot and turns onto the street. She watches it drive off until it’s out of sight. 

She knew her dad had fucked up but listening to Dabi cry had been heartbreaking. She covered her mouth to muffle a sob as it broke free. Whatever she expected to happen when they talked it out, it wasn’t this. She knows she’ll forgive her father. She doesn’t think Dabi ever will and she’s not sure why that makes her so sad. Maybe she wants both parents around, she doesn’t know for sure but as she sobs on the rooftop among the roses and camellias, she wonders if writers who come up with happily ever after have actually ever lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! For sticking around with me through this fic. I sort of lost motivation halfway through but I'm back and I'm better and maybe I'll give you something fluffy to wash away this last official chapter.
> 
> Xoxo,  
> Gossip Girl


	7. Dabi takes pictures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy daughter bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, whelp, I'm done with them for now...  
> Who do you think she'll spend Christmas with?
> 
> Why is this my favorite chapter?

One month into the new school year Dabi encounters his first scare as a parent. Keiya passes out mid spar with Sora. He panics- like any respectable parent would and paces the outside of Recovery Girl’s office until Keigo arrives. Recovery Girl tells them she’s stressed and suggest she sit out the next few training sessions. Dabi takes one look at her downcast eyes and knows that she knows something she shouldn’t. He tells Keigo he wants her to spend the weekend with him, he thinks she’ll at least protest; she doesn’t. 

When he leads her to the guest bedroom and gives her a short tour of his apartment he’s a little nervous about the way she’s grinning at his mostly blank walls. He tells her she can do whatever she wants with the room, it’s technically hers now and he has to bite his tongue when she wraps her arms around him in a brief hug. 

They get to work immediately; her asking where she can get things and him driving her around; until everything on her list is ticked off. It’s October and the leaves have begun to turn orange and red and they look beautiful falling from the trees. Dabi snaps pictures of his daughter while they’re on the sidewalk, while she’s looking at desserts through the glass case at his favorite bakery; when she tries on the most hideous glasses he’s ever seen; when she stops to pet someone’s dog under the colorful leaves. Dabi takes pictures. 

He doesn’t want to forget a single moment he spends with her. He sends a few to Hawks, who responds immediately with a few too many heart emojis.

By the time they pull into the parking lot of his apartment complex on Saturday afternoon, she’s exhausted. Dabi can see her eyes start to droop and chuckles when she jumps as he cuts the engine. 

“C’mon,” He smiles. “Let’s get these bags into the apartment.”

You mumble something in response, and he doesn’t complain when he ends up carrying most of the bags up the stairs. He also doesn’t complain when she passes out on the couch five minutes in and regrets that he must get her to have a shower. The idea of her sleeping in the clothes she’d spent all day walking around Tokyo in, makes him cringe.

“Hey,” He nudges her shoulders gently. “Please don’t sleep in these clothes kid.” She blinks her eyes open at him and he chuckles when she groans but she does shower and unfortunately for him it wakes her up. 

“Hey Dabi,” She says from her bedroom. “What’s this?”

She joins him in the kitchen dressed in a pair of Brainwash sleep pants and a black sweater. She’s holding a shoebox and Dabi pauses. He knows that shoebox. It’s where he’s kept everything from the League; Jin’s mask, a needle from Toga, a lip kit they’d jokingly got Shigaraki for his birthday, a marble from Compress, and a scale from Spinner. Then there was a stack of pictures. Keiya pulled it out carefully, it was tied with a shoelace. Dabi dries his hands on a dishtowel and takes it from her. He unties it and turns the top picture to her.

“Shigaraki spends his first birthday with all of us,” In the picture, Shigaraki is scowling at the camera, Toga and Dabi are on either side; they’re all wearing birthday hats, and a noisemaker dangle from Shigaraki’s lips. In the background, Spinner and Compress are lighting the candles on a cake, Jin is adjusting the antenna on the little TV in the room. Kurogiri is the one behind the camera. “He hated it. Toga robbed a Walmart for the decorations and snacks though.” Keiya’s gaping at him.

He flips the next picture over and chuckles. Toga’s asleep with her head in Dabi’s lap and Dabi is absent-mindedly playing with her hair. “This was after we kidnapped Bakugou. She was ‘emotionally exhausted’.” He explains and Keiya climbs into a bar stool to get comfortable. The next picture looks professionally done. Dabi and Shigaraki are back to back, their heads leaning on each other’s shoulder. They’re dressed in matching black suits and expensive-looking leather shoes. They look good all things considered. Dabi knows there are two of these one taken from his side with only his neck visible and one taken from Shigaraki’s side with his face visible. He has Shigaraki’s face and his body. He knows that wherever they’ve sent Shigaraki he has Dabi’s face. 

“We bought Toga a professional camera for her birthday and she made us dress up so should play photographer,” Keiya takes the picture from his fingers and smiles. 

“You seem like friends rather than a ragtag group of villains who almost decimated Japan,” She admits.

“We would’ve done it, if not for your father,” Dabi’s holding a picture of Hawks in the light of an early morning. It’s a polaroid picture and the bottom half of his face is blurred out by the light from the sun, but the way his eyes are glowing up at the camera and the unmistakable red of his wings behind him makes it obvious who he is. He’s got an arm tossed over his forehead and he’s reaching for the person behind the camera. It’s Dabi but he leaves Keiya to assume.

“God really has his favorites,” Keiya mutters and Dabi can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him.

“Would you prefer to look like him?”

“Are you crazy?” Keiya scoffs. “This shade of red is so rare I know people willing to sacrifice their firstborn for hair color like ours.”

Dabi absentmindedly runs a hand through his red locks.

“Also, I’ve been told I have beautiful eyes.”

It’s Dabi’s turn to scoff. “Yeah, wait ‘til they find out how much you look like one of your parents.”

“One of my dads,” Keiya amends and Dabi pauses mid picture flipping.

“You don’t _**ever**_ have to call me your dad,” Dabi says. He takes the pictures from Keiya and ties them back together. He packs his things back in the box and starts of to the guest room- now Keiya’s room- to put it back where she found it. 

“But you want me to,” Keiya points out. She’s followed him into the room and perched herself against the door frame.

“This isn’t about what I want.”

“When was the last time it ever was?”

“Keiya, do you want to call me your dad?” Dabi stretched to shove the box back over the closet. 

“Yes,” She replies.

“Then, call me dad,” Dabi glances at her. “In school, I’m Dabi or Dabi-Sensei though.”

“Sure,” She pauses until he turns to face her, a wide grin that reminds him too much of Hawks. “Dad.” She finishes.

Dabi sighs. “Keiy-”

“Can we watch a movie?” She interrupts. “I wanna watch a movie,” and then she’s moving back into the living room. Dabi looks up at the ceiling. Having children was a roller coaster ride. 

Halfway through the movie Keiya falls asleep. Her head leaning against his shoulder and drool pooling on his shirt. He catches her head in one hand when it slips off his shoulder and then switches the Tv off and drops her off in her room before he climbs into bed he double-checks that his doors and windows are locked and that his alarm system is enabled. He decides that tomorrow he’ll have a talk with Keiya about what could possibly be stressing her.

Dabi learns that his daughter does yoga. Her alarm goes off at 4:30 am apparently, which makes Dabi more suspicious than anything else. By the time he rolls out of bed at 8:37 am. She’s done yoga, made breakfast, set up her room, and is dancing to Chill Bill by Rob Stone. He wants to ask miss I-do-yoga-and-speak-several-languages if she understands what Rob is singing about but then she moves her fingers as though she’s fixing a blunt and Dabi decides he doesn’t want to be the one to have that conversation with her.

There are two types of pancakes, and eggs, and bacon, and toast on assorted plates, and his coffee pot is just switching off when he walks into the living room and turns the volume of the music down.

“Do you hate me?” He asks as she jumps. “Is that it?”

“I figured you’d already be up,” She tuts. 

“Why on God’s green Earth would I be-”

“Your alarm went off at five o’clock that time you-” she pauses to find the right words, and Dabi realizes she doesn’t know what she’s just admitted, “-slept over.”

He stares at her, hard. “How do you know that?” He wants her to lie. He does.

“I heard it,” She whispers.

Dabi sighs. “What else did you hear?” He moves over to the kitchen and starts putting food onto two plates. She doesn’t respond immediately, so he motions with his head for her to join him at the table and she does. “Well?” He presses after they settled down.

“Everything,” She responds and stuffs half a pancake into her mouth. Dabi’s impressed.

“Is that what’s been stressing you out?” He asks. He continues to eat, not looking at her because he’s found teenagers prefer the freedom to make their weird thinking faces without being seen.

“I- uh,” She stutters. “Do you want me?” She asks instead and Dabi pauses, fork raised to his lips, and stares at her.

“What?”

“I just- I don’t want you to do this out of obligation, I know I wasn’t necessarily in your plans and I don’t want to be an inconveni-”

Dabi puts his fork down. “Keiya,” He interrupts. She’s staring into her plate and Dabi’s heart begins to thunder. Does she really think he doesn’t want her? Did she even listen to their conversation? “Look at me.”

When she lifts her head to meet his eyes, he resists the urge to laugh out loud. “Do I really seem like the kinda person who can be forced into things?” He knows it's not an actual answer, but he needs her to conclude that he wants her, on her own.

“Not really,” Dabi narrows his eyes at her. “No, you don’t.” 

“Exactly,” He reaches across the table and grabs one of her hands. “When have I ever made you feel that I didn’t want you?”

“You were pretty mad at _papà,”_ Dabi squeezes her hand.

“Keiya, what he did was illegal,” Dabi points out. 

“I just don’t want you to hate him because of me,” Dabi watches her close her eyes and feels the tremor in her hands as she whispers it. “Please, don’t hate him.”

Dabi’s moving before he even knows it. He drags Keiya up from her seat and wraps his arms around her. He feels when her shoulders begin to shake and his heart breaks at the little pleas that escape her. He plants a kiss into her hair.

“I don’t hate your father Keiya,” Dabi admits, and it’s true. He doesn’t. He still loves him very much. “I just need time. Is that okay? Can I take my time?”

He feels her nod into his chest. “You can’t let us be the reason you’re not taking care of yourself Keiya.” She wraps her arms around him, and he squeezes her lightly. “We’re adults, you need to focus on doing what teenagers do.”

“Even sex?”

Dabi chuckles. “You must consider me the lenient parent,” He tugs on her ponytail so that he can see her eyes. He frowns at their puffiness. “Try to remember that I was an A-Rank Villain, Keiya.” 

Something in his face must highlight how serious he is because she swallows and nods. “Good, please be careful, for the sake of the teenage boys of your generation.”

“Sure, dad.”

Dabi smiles above her. He thinks maybe they’ll be okay. He just needs some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously?!! Thank you for reading <3 The comments and kudos mean the world to me <3 
> 
> Guys, please I feel like I need to remind you that your feelings are valid, your struggle is valid.❤️ Do not let anyone undermine what you are going through.  
> You are beautiful ✨and loved✨, whether I know you or not I love you. 💕 Not just for interacting with this fic but for continuing to struggle, for never giving up, for existing. Thank you, for sticking around even if you don't want to. Even though this pandemic is ruining millions of lives, even if the government is falling apart you're still here and I am so fucking proud of you.❤️🥰
> 
> xoxo,  
> Aisy.
> 
> You can find me @therealaisy on Twitter/IG and Maryanimette on Tumblr...if you ever need to talk or just make a friend or something. I have 0 problems with answering random DMs.  
> 


End file.
